


Amour Sans Frontières

by Shorknado



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Bad Pickup Lines, Big boss is hardcore cucked, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Getting Together, In chapter 2, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mostly medic/kaz not actually venom snake, Some unrequited bbkaz on both sides, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: Kaz has to go in for his compulsory medical checkup with their very best field medic and absolutely no bad pick up lines are spoken at all.





	1. I will always be with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much a writer so if you notice anything odd let me know! And sorry if it's just...weirdly written??
> 
> Also the MSF Medics code name in this fic is Bat because in TPP it's the code name "given to those evenly skilled in the art of war" and I didn't wanna just call him medic the whole time. Maybe his full codename is Venom Bat

The soft sound of currents lapping at the steel struts of Mother Base and the gentle salty breeze was enough to set anyone at ease. Kaz strolls along slowly, watching the clouds drift across the steadily darkening sky. Sunsets were so pretty here, the light shining on the water as the orange sky seamlessly fades into purple, then blue, then stars. He would have stayed out longer, found a comfortable spot on the rails and watched the sun fade for the next hour, but Kaz had an appointment. One that he was already 5 minutes late for.

It was nothing serious, just a check up maybe some shots and an eye exam. He had no idea why Bat, their best field medic, had set the appointment time for 5:45. He should know that the hours between 3pm and 2am are when Kaz does the most paperwork and consumes the most amount of caffeine. And it's so easy to get lost in the reports when Boss is on base and not calling him for support. 

Kaz sighs softly and pushes the door to the medical bay office open. The medical bay is essentially one office that leads to a big hallway of rooms on either side to house sick and injured soldiers. There's usually a few base staff on duty at all times checking on them, but it had been pretty empty for the last few days. Which was why Bat was working so hard to do physicals and update the papers for all the current soldiers on base. He had even gone as far as to request no field missions until further notice. A real shame considering how much that guy loved to play anthropologist in the jungle. If Kaz had 100 gmp for every time that guy caught a sloth or monkey he would retire early with at least 40 tanks because hey, why the fuck not.

"Bat, you here? Sorry I'm late, got distracted." Kaz calls out, glancing around the main office. 

It was essentially a doctors room with a bunch of charts on the walls, one of those weird chair things he made you sit on, a few tables with various medical supplies scattered around and an x ray machine tucked into the corner. Near the back were the doors that lead to the sick bay and ER for surgeries. And along the left wall was another door that functioned as a personal office for Bat. It was essentially a big closet filled with filing cabinets, with a desk and chair shoved in there. It held all the medical reports of the current staff and the logs of medical equipment kept on base and deployed. All meticulously organized by Bat in his free time.

Kaz made his way to the office and pushes the door open. Bat has his back to him and was in the middle of looking through a file when Kaz enters.

"You're late again." He remarks gruffly, glancing over his shoulder at Kaz. 

Kaz grins at Bat and leans on the door frame, eyes trailing slowly up his body. There were a lot of ongoing jokes about how the guy look uncannily similar to Big Boss. It was hard to deny it too, they had pretty similar builds, hair, and eye color. Although the medic kept his hair close cropped, was about 6 inches taller than Big Boss, and his eyes were a brighter blue than the steel gray blue of Big Boss. Definitely not twins, but they could have passed as brothers if they wanted to.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Kaz replies in a very poor imitation of Big Boss' voice. It earns him a soft laugh from Bat as he sets the file on the desk and picks up another.

"You're not growling enough, it has to be something like," Bat frowns dramatically and pitches his voice into a deep bass growl, "Kept you waiting, huh?" even Kaz has to admit that it's a surprisingly decent imitation. 

He laughs and points two finger guns at Bat, striking a ridiculous pose and growling out, "Hnng you're pretty good."

Bat lets out another short bark of a laugh and opens what Kaz assumes to be his file, "Sorry Boss but your appointment is tomorrow. Can you please tell your ever tardy sub commander that he's due for 3 shots, a physical and eye exam?" 

Kaz rolls his eyes and backs out of the doorway, holding it open for Bat to exit into the main room, "Hrnngh sure thing Medic, since your so good at ordering me around why don't I call you Biggest Boss so you can order everyone around hnngghg." 

Bat doesn't reply as he passes, but Kaz can practically feel him rolling his eyes. He gently pats the chair in the middle of the room, "Take a seat commander." to the point as usual, "And take your jacket off." 

Kaz grins and jumps up on the chair, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows, "Are you always so demanding with your patients or am I just special?" After his and Boss' throwdown in the sauna Kaz hadn't really been flirting as much recently, but he really couldn't help it when Bat was giving him easy lines. 

Bat doesn't respond but shoots Kaz an indecipherable look over his shoulder and begins pulling out needles and various medical equipment. Ok yeah maybe teasing the guy about to give him shots isn't the best idea ever.

Kaz quickly unbuttons his jacket and shrugs it off, keeping his scarf on. He watches Bat return to his side and strap one f those blood pressure monitor to his arm, Bat's hands are surprisingly soft on his bicep and cool from being recently washed. Kaz glances up at the medic to see him intently reading the machine, "Your blood pressure is higher than normal, don't get too caught up in working. Doctors orders." He says suddenly, taking the machine off and writing down the results.

Bat moves directly in front of Kaz and gently takes his hand. Kaz immediately feels a flush of heat across his face, looking down to watch Bat find his pulse with two fingers. After a minute he looks up to see Bat frowning slightly before releasing him, "Your pulse is higher than normal." Bat says voice soft before turning to retrieve a slit lamp from the side table. 

Kaz sits unmoving as Bat reaches up to his temples, hands hovering over the legs of his sunglasses. 

"May I?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper. It causes Kaz to shiver slightly, but he nods and closes his eyes. 

Bat gently removes the frames and Kaz hears them click shut. He slowly opens his eyes and squints at the bright light, sensitive eyes adjusting slowly. He watches Bat lean in and slide a leg of his sunglasses into his black t shirt before looking up and offering him a small aplogetic smile that gives Kaz heart palpitations.

God he has to get laid soon he’s falling to pieces at these gentle touches and the exam had barely started. After Boss kicked the shit out of him he sort of expected Boss to make some sort of move on him, but Boss was the same as ever. Maybe sitting a little closer to him than usual, but that could've been wistful thinking. 

Bat on the other hand probably had some sort of interest in him. He had been with MSF since before Kaz had joined and he caught him on more than one occasion checking him out. Kaz was typically more of a ladies man but he couldn't really deny a hot guy when it was standing in front of him. Besides the Boss just wanted him to stop two timing, there was no harm in a little flirting with their best soldier was there?

Fuck Bat had been talking and Kaz didn't hear a damn word of it.

"Could you repeat that? I was lost in your eyes." Kaz grins and gives him a sly wink that he could actually see now that his sunglasses were off. It helps that he got lost in thought looking directly at Bat too.

The medic looks severely unimpressed.  
"The chart, Commanded Miller. I'm going to cover your left eye and I want you to read the letters you can see. Then I'll do the same for the right."

Kaz looks forward to look at the snellen chart while Bat moves behind him, his cool hand covering Kaz's left eye.

"Don't you usually have little paddles for this?" Kaz askes, squinting at the chart.

"We did but Jackal lost them." 

Kaz nods and reads down the chart, trying not to be distracted by how close the medic is. Now that he's decided to flirt with him Kaz feels hyper aware of all the mans movements.

"Good, next eye." 

Kaz's right eye is covered and he quickly reads Bat the chart again.

"Hmm, no changes in visual acuity." He mutters mostly to himself.

"I gotta have 20/20 vision to see your pretty face." Kaz grins, that was fucking awful but it was all he had.

"Use that 20/20 vision and see your bad pick up lines out of my office." Bat shoots back without missing a beat. He returns to face Kaz with the slit lamp in hand. 

"Sorry about the light." he says leaning towards Kaz's face and examining his eyes.

It hurts a bit, and the proximity gives Kaz the strong urge to wrap his legs around Bat's hips and pull him close, but he holds off on doing that for now.

"No noticeable further development of cataracts. You get to see another day." Bat says thoughtfully before pulling back slightly to grab a popsicle stick.

"Open your mouth, please." 

Oh now he's just begging for it.

"Funny, usually when people say that to me I'm on my knees," Kaz leans forward slightly and licks his lips, enjoying the way Bats eyes flicker down to look, "The please is a nice touch too." Watching the medics ears and neck slowly turn pink when he finally opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out slightly is the most satisfying thing he's seen all day.

Bat doesn't say anything in response, he just depresses Kaz's tongue and checks his throat. When he's done he tosses the stick into a nearby trash can and gently places his finger tips on either side of Kaz's throat. Kaz knows Bat can probably feel his heart racing and the nervous swallow.

"I'm going to check your thyroid glands." Bat says stiffly. He's getting flustered and its adorable.

An entire trilogy worth of things Kaz could say ranging from sweet to downright sinful race through his head, but saying “choke me daddy” to a man he's watched snap the neck of an enemy soldier would probably be a bad idea so Kaz bites his lip and tilts his head up like a good patient.

"Ok we're almost done." Bat says pulling away and standing up. He retrieves the stethoscope from the side table, "Do you want to take your shirt off for this?"

"Not going to buy me dinner first?" Kaz replies quickly, Bat just made this way too easy.

"If you keep flirting with me I'm not going to give you a sucker after this." Oh he used his stern doctor voice, hot.

"Lucky for you there's something else you got that I want to suck on." 

The instant Kaz says that he almost regrets it. Almost. The medic lets out a surprised cough and looks away. covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to hide his deepening blush. There's a long silence between the two as Bat glares at the wall, and Kaz realizes he might have gone a bit too far that time, just as he opens his mouth to speak Bat interrupts him.

"Commander Miller I...correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think you're the type that goes for men. Given your reputation. I'm aware of the rumors surrounding me, please do not mock me for them when I'm only trying to help you. I respect you as a leader, but I'm not going to listen to this. If you want your examination conducted by someone else I can reschedule you for tomorrow." Bat had backed up and was now half sitting on the table, his arms were crossed defensively and the cold stare he fixed Kaz during his speech fell away to look at the floor.

Kaz was a little confused. Men weren't always his first choice but he had, on a few occasions, slept with some men on Mother Base. Of course those guys weren't as comfortable with their sexuality as Kaz and never mentioned it again. Kaz frowns, and what did Bat mean about the rumors surrounding him? He racks his brain for the gossip he'd overheard, but he can't recall anything that bad.

"What rumors?" Kaz finally asks, staring at Bat as he shifts uncomfortably and looks up.

"I...you haven't...heard?" He looked confused and his gaze softened.  
"Sorry for...assuming I...there's been...rumors in the past that I'm a homosexual and that has made some soldiers uncomfortable with me." 

Fuck of course, he had never paid these rumors any mind since he didn't really have any problem with gays, being half gay himself. But maybe Bat had taken his flirting as some sort of jab at his sexuality.

"Oh god no I don't give a shit about that. I've slept with a couple guys too it's not a big deal to me I wasn't trying to make fun of your or anything I just..." Kaz trailed off. Would it be rude to admit he was flirting with Bat because Big Boss told him to stop sleeping around? Probably.

Bat was quiet, looking at Kaz with his bright blue eyes waiting for an answer. 

"I'm just kinda...pent up since Boss put his foot down on my...escapades." Kaz answers meekly with a shrug. 

"Heh, yeah I almost forgot about that. Two adults fighting bare ass on the deck like teenagers." Bat's lips quirk up in a small smile, "I was out on a mission when it happened. Almost wouldn't have believed it if I didn't know you two personally."

Thankfully Bat seems to have visibly relaxed.

"I got a lot of shit for it afterwards. More than that time I mooned half the staff during the June birthdays."

Bat laughed and shook his head, returning to Kaz's side and gently rolling the back of his shirt up, previous awkwardness now forgotten.

"Flying Crane called it the best birthday of his life I believe. And there's a big difference between you showing everyone your ass, and you and Boss fighting like two estranged Roman gladiators." Bat places the cold stethoscope on Kaz's back causing him to jump and jerk away.

"Fuck a little warning that things fucking freezing." Kaz grumbles as the cool metal is placed on his skin again.

"Breath in slowly." Bat says, not responding to Kaz’s complaints, "Now breathe out slowly."

Bat moves the bell across his back, "Breath in again....now out."

Bat removes the bell and faces Kaz again, tugging the shirt up to Kaz’s chin, revealing his chest and pressing the now warm bell onto his right pectoral with one hand. The other rested gently on his shoulder, holding the shirt up. Bat's face is impassive.

"So are you like exclusively into men?" Kaz blurts out, he feels his cheeks warm as Bat looks up at him. He quickly looks away attempting to appear casual. What kind of a fucking question was that? And to ask it to the guy who was a few movements from stripping him half naked and, fuck he could probably hear his heart racing.

"Yeah, I've never once felt attracted to a woman. Breath in slowly please."

Kaz did as he was told, breathing out slowly after a moment.

"So like what's your type? You into like really beefy guys or my twiggy ones? Brunets or redheads? What makes you tic?" Kaz grins trying to sound playfully casual. And he was genuinely curious.

Bat snorts, listening to Kaz's heart for a moment before moving the bell to his stomach.

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." he replies with a slight smirk. Oh god was he flirting back.

"Well, I don't personally have a preference for girls. Whatever works yknow." Bat raises an eyebrow, he's the last person who would know, "But when it comes to guys I'm pretty into brunets," Kaz continues quickly, "and yknow blue eyes. Well built, maybe even a bit taller than me but that's no big deal." 

Kaz glances around the room awkwardly. Fuck he pretty much just described Big Boss and to another extent Bat. He really did have a type. 

He feels the bell move to another place on his stomach and hears the medic hum thoughtfully.

"Well...I prefer blonds." Kaz tries to ignore the way his heart leaps, "And I doubt I'll ever meet anyone significantly taller than me so I usually go for ones a bit shorter. Kinda muscular but I wouldn't say beefy." Bat smiles up at Kaz and winks before tugging the shirt down. Kaz never wanted the opposite more than right now

"Your lungs and stomach appear to be normal, now it's time for your shots." Bat slips the stethoscope off and returns it to the table. Pulling on plastic gloves and retrieving the needles he needs.

Kaz watch him silently, a little stunned at the wink Bat gave him. If Kaz wasn't mistaking Bat had essentially just described him. 

"I'm giving you two injections in your right arm and one in your left. They may hurt a bit and your arms might be sore for the next day." Bat explained kicking a rolling stool next to Kaz and taking a seat. 

Kaz watches with mild interest as Bat draws the fluid into the needle, making sure it was safe before rolling Kaz's sleeve up, and disinfecting the injection sight with a alcoholic wipe. He then pinches Kaz’s bicep, searching for his vein. Just as Bat was about to inject he glances up, noticing that Kaz was watching. 

"Don't look." he snaps, pinching Kaz's chin rather roughly and turning his head away towards the wall. Kaz flinches at the slight sting of the needle, but his attention is drawn to a few polaroids of animals on the wall, right at eye level. He smiles when he sees a picture of Bat holding a sloth like a baby.

"You take those?" He asks, looking back over to Bat as he prepares the second needle. 

"Hmm? Oh those? Yeah I took most of them, except the ones I'm in." He says, looking at Kaz again and this time he gently takes his chin and redirects his focus back to the photos, "Don't look." he repeats.

The needle hurts a bit more this time and Kaz lets out a slow breath. He feels the medic place two bandaids on his arm and looks down. The two bandaids had mickey mouse and superman on them.

"Where the hell did you get these?" He asks as medic rolls his sleeve down and pushes the stool to his other side without getting up.

"I personally requested them from Big Boss. Figured they'd lighten up the base." He replies, rolling Kaz's sleeve up and disinfecting his arm.

"Got any Hello Kitty ones?" Kaz asks curiously, watching Bat closely.

"Yeah I have a couple. The men get annoyed when I use them but the women love them," He looks up at Kaz, raising his eyebrows, "You want one?"

"Fuck yeah."

The medic laughs and prepares the final needle. He reaches up and gently cups Kaz's warm face, running his thumb along the bridge of his chin slowly. He can feel the warmth of his hand through the latex glove and his breath hitches as Bat leans closer to his face.

"Don't look." He says softly, meeting Kaz's eyes and slowly turning his head to the wall.

There's more pictures of animals and Kaz looks at them dazed as the sting of the needle goes through his arm. He hears the snap of latex as Bat removes his gloves and then his warm hands pressing a bandaid on.

He looks down and grins at the adorable pastel pink bandaid with tiny white kittens on it. 

"Oh fuck yeah," he smirks at the medic, "You gonna give it a kiss? It'll make it hurt less." 

His smirk fades slightly when Bat leans forward, looking directly into Kaz's eyes as he gently presses his lips to the bandaid.

They're warm against his skin and Kaz lets out a slow breath when Bat draws away. God he wants those lips on him more. He wants to feel Bat's hands on him. Maybe he was just pent up and all his flirting had made it worse but right now all he wanted to do straddle Bats lap and make out with him until drills tomorrow.

Bat slowly stands from his stool and smiles at Kaz.  
"That's all for this visit Commander Miller. Everything seems normal and you won't be due for any more shots until about 6 months. Do you have any other concerns." 

Kaz stares up at Bat a licks his lips. He was about to say something he was going to regret, but he wasn’t leaving this office without some form of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW will deff go down in the next chapter. and maybe i'll add a bonus 3rd with venom snake and some precious fee fees. who knows! not me!!
> 
> (also personal hc that venom is exclusively into men while bb and kaz are bi/pan sorry for inaccurate/offensive phrasing too. its the 70s opinions expressed by kaz are not my own.)


	2. A chance at a real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip all story heres awkward porn pls enjoy

Y-yeah I have a question." Kaz chokes out, swallowing thickly and getting to his feet.

Bat looks at him, waiting for a response. He was always particularly skilled at conveying emotion and even entire orders with body movements and slight facial expressions. Kaz would pay real money to find out how he did it.

"Are you...seeing any other patients tonight?" Kaz glances at his wrist watch, it was now 6:20, dinner was usually served at 6:30 so it was unlikely that he had anyone else scheduled for today. But it was better to be safe.

"Hmm, no you're the only check up I have today. Boss is scheduled for tomorrow and that should be it for staff check ups." Bat relaxes against his table, resting his palms on the surface. Kaz follows the motion with his eyes, admiring Bat's biceps and the way his t shirt stretches across his chest. "So you can start putting me in the field again. I know you've been itching to get me out there." 

Well he wasn't wrong. Bat was one of their best soldiers. Suturing a wound or pulling a trigger aren't exactly rocket science, but it takes a lot to be skilled at doing both. And having someone on a team that can do both is invaluable. 

"No, I was actually hoping we could stay here for a bit." Kaz says, slowly walking towards Bat eyeing his reactions carefully. The man remained still, tilting his head down slightly to look at Kaz as he got closer. He only had 3 inches on Kaz but he was bulky enough to cut an impressive form.

Kaz tentatively reaches out as he gets closer and lightly rests his fingertips on Bat's shoulder. He feels the medic tense under his hand momentarily before relaxing. Kaz slowly trails his fingers down Bat's muscular arm, stopping with his fingers resting on the back of the others soft hands. His eyes flick up to Bat's face and he's almost startled to see the hunger in the mans bright eyes. 

"You're exam is over Commander," Bat says eyes trained on Kaz, "Unless you have something else in mind." 

Kaz begins trailing his fingers up Bat's arm, savoring the slight shiver he feels, "I do have a few things in mind...if you're up for it," He says resting his palm on Bat's shoulder and gently tugging him down.

Bat offers no resistance and allows Kaz to pull him forward until their faces are close enough to feel the soft shallow breaths they were taking against each other's lips. Bat reaches slowly out and rests his hand on Kaz's hip, he gently squeezes and tugs him closer. Their bodies press together and Kaz's breath hitches at the sudden warmth.

Kaz waits, listening to the seconds tic by from his watch. He wants Bat to move. He wants him pull him close and kiss him as hard as he can and touch him and god he wants to get fucked really badly right now he can't take it.

"Kiss me." Kaz finally whispers against the others lips when another tense minute passes. He almost moans in pure ecstasy when Bat presses his lips to against Kaz's. It's not rough like he expects, but surprisingly gentle and firm despite the tension. Bat's lips are smooth and soft as they move against Kaz's slightly chapped ones, and the hand on his hip trails to the small of his back. 

Bat's other hand drifts up to lightly grip Kaz's hair, he feels a light tug and tilts his head upwards, opening his mouth slightly. Bat takes the invitation and tentatively runs his tongue across Kaz's lips before pressing harder into the kiss. Kaz lets out a soft moan when Bat's tongue presses against his and their teeth click together. Bat begins rubbing slow circles against Kaz's back, causing him to shiver at the feeling. He's not used to such gentle kissing from men. In the past its always been rough and to the point, if they kiss him at all. No gentle touches or soft caresses just straight forward hand jobs.

Bat pulls away first. He's breathing slightly heavier than usual, and his eyes burn with enough lust to make Kaz's dick twitch. The hand on Kaz's back begins to drift lower. He lets out a soft gasp when Bat gives his ass a firm squeeze and pulls him closer. Bat pushes a knee in between Kaz's thigh, grinding it against his hardening dick and Kaz barely manages to keep down a moan as Bat leans back in. Kissing a trail from the corner of Kaz's mouth to his neck, just abobe his scarf.

"How far do you want to go?" Bat whispers into his neck, hand now kneading his ass and pressing Kaz firmly against his knee. 

Kaz bites his lip and tilts his head to the side, giving Bat more access to his neck as he grinds against him, moaning softly. What did he want from Bat? Kaz knew he needed more than a sloppy hand job, a blow job sounded nice to him but he could feel the press of Bat's equally hard cock against his thigh and it wouldn't be fair to subject Bat to his mediocre oral skills. Deepthroating was only half the battle.

Bat slowly ran his tongue up Kaz's neck before gently trailing kisses back down, he moves past the scarf and uses the hand not on Kaz's ass to tug the shirt aside. Gently biting and sucking the soft, unmarred skin. Waiting patiently for Kaz's answer. Kaz lets out a whiny moan and gripes Bat's shirt in his fists.

"I want you to fuck me. Don't care how just..." Kaz cuts off to let another loud moan out when Bat unexpectedly jerks his knee up, putting more pressure on Kaz's haed dick "Just fuck me....please." god that sounded sad and desperate, but Kaz was pretty fucking desperate.

He can feel the medics lips quirk slightly against his neck as the man nods. 

"Do you want it right here or should we move?" Bat asks, moving to rest both hands on Kaz's hips momentarily before sliding them under his shirt, tracing the slightly defined abs on his stomach and hiking the shirt up.

Kaz glances over to the entrance. They're not directly in front of it so no one can see them if they were to glance through the window while walking past, but if someone were to walk in they'd get a full view of their commander on a dick. Better to spare a potential soldier that sight. 

"Where to?" Kaz finally manages to say through small moans and pants. Bat pulls back and tilts his head, gesturing to his "personal office" Kaz nods wordlessly and steps back, allowing Bat to lead him as he awkwardly adjusts his pants.

The door closes with a click behind him as Kaz walks into the room, glancing around. He practically jumps out of his skin when Bat puts him in a half nelson.

"Bat what the fuck?" Kaz snaps, wiggling helplessly in the chokehold.

"You looked nervous." Bat replies nonchalantly, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his head as he slides his hands down the front of Kaz's body. Bat pauses to slide the sunglasses out of his shirt and places them gently on the desk. Kaz tilts his head back and rests the back of it against Bat's shoulder, letting out a pleased sigh when he runs his hand lightly over Kaz's dick. 

He turns in Bat's arms and runs his hands down the medics broad chest. He leans forward to gently nip at the mans neck as his hands quickly undo the mans belt and unbutton his pants. Kaz presses a hand firmly onto Bat's dick and grins at the quiet moan he receives. Kaz begins leaving a trail of kisses down Bat's neck and chest, slowly sinking to his knees until his pressing a small kiss to Bat's hip bone and tugging the elastic of his boxers down. 

Oh wow, of course Bat had a big dick, and he was circumcised. Interesting. Kaz looks up at Bat's flushed face and presses more kisses across his hips, teasing closer to the other mans cock. Kaz firmly grasps it with one hand and slowly pumps up the shaft, earning him a louder moan from Bat. 

Kaz grins and looks up again, making sure to lock eyes with Bat before pressing a kiss to the very tip of his stiff dick before running his tongue along the under side. He watches the medics face go bright red and he looks away at the display, covering his face with his hand as he lets out a low moan. Kaz reaches up and tugs on the mans shirt.

"Sit," he orders, and Bat quickly drops to the floor, leaning his back against the side of the desk. He's always been good about following orders. Kaz leans forward and presses a sloppy open mouth kiss onto Bat's lips before lowering himself back to face the mans cock. He arches his back slightly and props his ass up in the air, letting Bat enjoy the view momentarily

Kaz takes a few quick breaths before completely deepthroating Bat's dick.

"Oh fuck." Bat moans out, one hand dropping to down to grip Kaz's hair and the other covering his mouth. He wasn't muffling his moans as much as hiding his face. It was cute.

Kaz swallows around Bat's dick, gently bobbing his head. Kaz never had much of a gag reflex, which came in handy when giving oral to guys. He always got too toothy for most people's liking, and it was way easier just to drool on someone dick and let them fuck his mouth than actually suck or do work. Plus he didn't have to taste any jizz. 

He dutifully wiggles his tongue against the underside of Bat's dick, feeling the medics hips twitch upwards as he moans. Kaz pulls off after a minute with a wet suck and loud pop, a few lines of drool still connected to Bat's stiff cock.

"You can fuck my mouth if you want. No gag reflex." Kaz offers before sliding his tongue up and down Bat's wet cock.

"T-tempting but I'd rather fuck you in a way both of us can find pleasurable." Bat chokes out through quite moans and whimpers. Kaz grins and sits up, crawling on his knees in between Bat's spread legs and kissing him, lips slick with drool and precum. Bat practically growls and grips Kaz's hair, tugging him closer and licking his own pre off Kaz's lips.

Damn that was really hot.

Bat reaches around the desk and opens the lower drawer, digging around blindly.

"Pants off," he says sternly glancing around too look in the drawer before adding, "Please." 

"Since you asked so nicely." Kaz quickly kicks his boots off and unbuckles his belt. Before he can fully pull them off Bat's hands are on the waistband of his pants and boxers, slowly tugging them down and allowing his thoroughly neglected cock to spring out. Kaz hisses in pleasure and wiggles his hips, needy for friction.

Kaz moans loudly when Bat finally begins stroking him. One hand still gripping his hips, and the other slowly pumping his dick. Kaz pants softly and grabs the hem of his own shirt, tugging it halfway over his chest until Bat grabs his wrist.

"Wait. Keep it on." He says, panting softly and head inclined slightly to look up at Kaz. "Nothing wrong with you I'm just.." Bat shifts awkwardly, "I like having sex with some clothes on." he finally mumbles out.

Kaz never thought he'd see a man look so awkward while holding his dick. And not because he was currently holding another mans dick.

"Sure thing." Kaz replies and lets go of his shirt. He better be able to take his pants off because he already took his damn boots off. 

His annoyance melts away with a few more deft strokes of Bat's hand. Who knew a man able to extract and suture a bullet hole with nothing but a fish hook and thread could give such good hand jobs.

"You've....received anal right?" Bat asks softly, once again embarrassed. Kaz nods in reply leaning forward to kiss and suck at Bat's neck, running his hands down the medics chest and pinching a nipple through his shirt

"Were you prepped properly?" He tilts his head to give Kaz room, humming in approval.

"What do you mean?" Kaz asks breathlessly, tugging Bats shirt to the side with his teeth to suck a small hickey onto the soft flesh.

"Did they use lube and make sure you were properly stretched." He had his doctor voice out again, laced with concern. And more importantly, he had stopped jacking Kaz off.

Kaz lets out a whiny moan and rests his head against Bats shoulder, jerking his hips forward.

"Does spit count as lube?" Kaz asks, tilting his head to look at Bat's absolutely horrified face. 

"D-did they even finger you?" Kaz snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Bat, my god, you have my cock in your fucking hands right now and your asking about the last time I took some guys dick?" He cant deny the sweetness of it, but he kinda wanted to get on with the show here. To his credit Bat let out a quite laugh.

"Yeah guess you're right." he moves his hand away from Kaz's dick, which was the opposite of what Kaz wanted, and opens a jar of surgical lubricant and coats his fingers. Kaz watches with vague interest before glancing up at Bat and kissing him.  

He lets out a soft gasp when the cold and slick finger touches his ass. The last few times had been pretty painful so most sex with men was regulated to general blow jobs and such. He wraps an arm around Bat's neck for support and whimpers into their kiss as he pushes his finger in past the second knuckle relatively easily. 

"You okay?" Bat asks, pulling back just enough so their lips are still barely pressed together. Kaz nods and pushes forward to kiss him harder ignoring the sting as he pushes a second finger in. 

Bat moves his fingers slowly and gently despite Kaz's insistence on roughly kissing him. Bat's free hand trails up and down his back under his shirt. Soon enough Kaz finds himself pressing back against the fingers in his ass, whining softly against Bat's lips.

Suddenly Bat quickly pulls his fingers back before roughly shoving them back inside, causing Kaz to moan loudly.

"Fucking harder." Kaz grits out, hand weaving into Bat's hair and head falling against his broad shoulder.

Bat chuckles softly and pulls his fingers out, coating them with more lube before shoving them back in roughly. Kaz rolls his hips back against Bat's fingers, moaning softly and tugging on Bat's short hair. Bat curls his fingers upwards and Kaz gasps, knees going weak.

"Holy fuck do that again," he pants out moaning louder as Bat complies. "Bat please fuck me already." Kaz whispers against Bat's shoulder through moans. He barely hears Bat's response as hes pushed up on to his knees, panting hard and looking down as Bat wipes his hand his jeans before grabbing the jar.

"The oils in this weaken condoms so we might break a one, is that ok?" Bat asks, leaning back to take in the view.

"No condoms." Kaz pants out.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah."

Bat nods and quickly rubs some of the lube onto his own cock, moaning softly at the feeling. The sight of it makes Kaz more eager to begin.

"Turn around, and get on your hands and knees." Bat orders once he's finshed prepping himself. Kaz nods breathlessly and complies, tugging his pants lower first.

He can feel the medic moving behind him, crawling on his knees until hes in between Kaz's legs, pushing them apart. His hands run over Kaz's ass and he pushes his shirt up past his nipples, running his hands down Kaz's chest. Cleverly avoiding his cock.

Kaz whines and shakes his ass. Bat finally presses his slick cock against Kaz's ass, slowly pushing his throbbing dick inside, letting out a deep and long moan.

"C-commander Miller you...fuck your tight." the medic chokes out pressing his dick fully inside Kaz.

"Don't call me commander when your cocks in my ass." Kaz laughs breathlessly and tries to focus on Bat's hands running gently over his body instead of the feeling of a dick that doesn't sting in his ass, "J-just call me Kaz." he adds.

He feels Bat shift, leaning forward to rest one hand on the floor, the other continuing to run over Kaz's chest slowly, teasing his nipples "Tell me when your ready, Kaz," 

His name shouldn't sound so good said like that. Kaz can only nod in response, breathing out slowly and attempting to relax. He lowers himself onto his forearms, listening to Bat's soft gasp as he moves.

"Go."

Bat pulls out so slowly its almost painful. And he pushes back in just as slow. Kaz buries his face into his arms and lets out a small whine, pushing back into Bat's dick. The hand trailing over his body stops at his hip, Bat pulls him up by his waist slightly, forcing him to arch his back.

"Hold that position."

All Kaz can do is nod as Bat suddenly pulls out and roughly shoves in, cock pressing against the spot that had Kaz seeing stars earlier. Kaz practically screams, only stifling it with his hand. Bat begins to thrusts into Kaz slowly but firmly, one hand braced on the ground and the other holding his hips in place. 

"Can I tie you up?" Bat practically growls into his ear, leaning down low to do so. 

Kaz can only nod vigorously as Bat takes his arms and pulls them behind his back. The medic runs a hand over Kaz's shoulders and unties his scarf, quickly wrapping it securely around Kaz's forearms before tying it in a knot. Bat then takes Kaz's hips and pulls him back onto his dick, positioning Kaz like he was a doll.

Kaz was now shoved face down into the ground on his knees, and he could honestly care less how pathetic he looked he had never been this horny in his entire life.

Slowly as usual Bat began fucking him again. He moans over Kaz, setting a brutal pattern of two quick thrusts in a row then one slow thrust. Despite the increase in moans and breathy sounds his pattern didn't waver, and neither did his aim. Every other thrust sent sparks of pleasure through Kaz's body rendering him a drooling mess on the ground.  He groans and attempts to force out some coherent sentence that wasn't half Spanish or Japanese.

"Touch me," Was all Kaz could breathlessly moan out, he was so close to release it was astounding that he hadn't cum yet. He just needed one final push.

Bat's hand was quick and firm. It gripped Kaz's leaking dick and he began stroking the same pattern he was thrusting. Two quick pulls and one slow one.

"Kaz," he growls out, panting heavily, "Do you want me to cum inside you?"

Hell. Fucking. Yes.

What ends up coming out is more along the lines of a whimpered and barely audible plea, but then Kaz feels Bat start to waver. His motions become faster and rough, he releases Kaz's cock and grabs his hair. Tugging it down and forcing his head back. Kaz moans weakly.

"Cum." The medic growls like an animal into his ear and suddenly Kaz feels his body tense. He lets out a garbled cry as he comes, practically drooling at the sensation of release. He can feel Bat above him grinding into his ass, and the warm feeling of jizz entering his body. He lets out a final moan as his knees slowly give out and he slumps to the floor.

Kaz just had the best fuck of his entire life. He closes his eyes and just lay on the floor panting. He feels Bat untie him and pull his softening dick out. Those gentle hands ran up his back again, stopping at his shoulders. There was a pause before Bat pushed in with his thumbs, rubbing slow deep circles into Kaz's sore muscles.

"Holy shit you fuck me senseless then give me a massage? You sure your codename isn't angel?" Kaz moans softly and feels his muscles relaxing at the purposeful press of the medics fingers.

"No, I'm afraid it's still Venom Bat." he replied, slightly breathless. 

After a while Kaz manages to push himself into a sitting position, shooing the medics godlike massage hands away. He watches Bat pull some cloths from the lower draw and passes them over for Kaz to clean himself up. He somehow managed to avoid getting any on his shirt but it had splattered all over his pants. He cleaned what he could, pulling the pants up and re clasping his belt. He tosses the rag on the desk, grabbing his sunglasses and slipping them back on. 

He looks over at Bat, who was still sitting, but had pulled his pants up. Bat was already looking at Kaz, he leans forward and wraps his arms around Kaz, pulling him into his chest and leaning his head onto Kaz's shoulder. 

He smelled like disinfecting, salt water, and sex. It was good on him.

"Sorry I'm a bit of a cuddler after sex." He mumbles into Kaz's shoulder. Hands trailing mindlessly up and down his sweaty back.

"You're fine. I don't think I can move yet anyway." Kaz responds wrapping his legs around Bats waist and pulling him closer.

They sat like that for a while, Kaz almost drifting off to sleep at Bat's gentle touches, until the medic spoke.

"Your hair is mess." 

"Wow, wonder how that happened."

The medic smiles and takes Kaz's hand, looking at his watch. 

"Its 7:30, looks like we missed dinner." he notes, yawning.

"I cant believe my compulsory medical exam lasted two hours."

"Only because you were late." 

Kaz rolls his eyes and huffs, "By like 5 minutes. Its a long walk from the comms room to here."

Bat shakes his head but doesn't respond. The silence in the small room comforting, besides the sound of breathing the only thing Kaz could pick up was the distant waves lapping at the steel struts below. It felt as if he and Bat were the only two people left, and Kaz wanted to stay like this forever.

He knew they would eventually get cold, or bored, and get up. Fixing themselves as best they could before doing the walk of shame back to their respective rooms. Maybe they'd bring this up again, talk about it. Probably not, but the thought was nice.

With his head pressed against Bat's shoulder, arms wrapped tight around the other man who was holding him with just as much desperation, Kaz wondered what they could've been.

Maybe in another life, where they weren't dogs of war, but men with names. Men who could live out there lifes searching for peace in other ways. Men who weren't human guns or glorified war profiteers.

Kaz closes his eyes, letting the distant sadness of a life never experienced pass by. 

This, right now, this was real. And nothing could take that away from them. So he might as well enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont use steralized surgical lube for sex kids and always use a condom.


	3. I'll keep that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write these during my breaks at work since my job is easy and i just think about the what to write the whole time lmoa
> 
> Not sure where im goin with this but the car have started to move

Kaz woke up the next day feeling a weird combination of relaxed and sore all over his body.

Both his biceps throbbed, his lower back and ass were sore, but his shoulders felt like absolute heavenly mush.

He sighs and rolls out of his small cot, heading to his equally small private shower. He and Boss didn't share quarters anymore. Instead their rooms were side by side and connected by a shared bathroom. It was for emergency of course. He glances at the door to Boss' room, it was firmly closed. Kaz knew it was a useless endeavour to see if Boss was awake. The man barely made a sound when he slept and would wake up the instant anyone looked at him. It was creepy. 

He forgoes the morning shower, he took one last night after his check up and passed out. He and Bat had ended up sitting together for an hour until someone came in needing stitches. The idiot had cut himself with his own knife trying to do tricks. 

\--

He remembered Bat quickly getting to his feet, motioning for Kaz to stay in the room. While Bat stitched the guy up Kaz had attempted to put himself together. His hair was all over the place and pants had a few extra stains and he probably smelled like jizz but other than that he looked fine. He grunted in annoyance and sat on Bat's desk, pulling his boots on. He forgot to take his pants all the way off.

It took Bat seven minutes to stitch the guy up and send him off. He opened the door, looking surprisingly bashful.

Kaz grinned, crossing his legs dramatically and leaning back on the desk in a ridiculous pose, "Baby I'm like your medical reports. Throw me on the desk and do me all night long." 

Bat looked at Kaz blankly for a few seconds. He bit his lip then looked away, hiding his face in his hands. 

"Kaz I'm going to throw you into the ocean." His voice was strained, holding back laughter.

"Your eyes are my ocean baby, let me drown in them." 

Bat snorted and backed out of the office, choking back his laughter. 

"Kaz go to bed. Doctors orders."

With a grin he jumped off the table and followed Bat out, retrieving his coat from the chair before sauntering up to the other man.

"Goodnight, Bat." he said, tugging Bat down to give him a chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Kaz," He replied as they pulled away. 

\--

Kaz finishes buttoning up his jacket and stretches a final time. He was going to run drills until 12, break for lunch, then brief Boss in his new mission. Then either do intel for Boss or paper work. Maybe both. What a fucking day.

Kaz frowns at his reflection. Something seems off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He tilts his head slightly; Bat didn't leave a single mark on him. Kind of disappointing honestly.

A soft click pulls Kaz out of his thoughts and he looks at the door to Boss' room slowly open. 

"Mornin' Kaz," he mumbles, shuffling past towards the shower, silent as ever. He was dressed in his fatigue pants, boots, no shirt and eye patch firmly in place.

"Morning Boss! You excited for your checkup?" Kaz asks, turning back to the mirror to watch Boss in the reflection. 

"No."

"Well mine went really well," He knew full well Boss hated these check ups, Bat always ran him through the gauntlet of medical procedures. Everything from reflex checks to x rays. It actually took three hours. 

"In fact, I'm so healthy that my body is dissolving. Soon I'll be nothing but atoms,"  Boss turns the shower on before fixing Kaz with a serious look.

"Die then." Jeez what a grump.

Kaz looks down to brush his teeth quickly, listening to Boss take his shower. He never took for than 4 minutes, probably because he insists on ice cold showers. Apparently it "all feels the same" to him.

"Come find me as soon as your done getting examined so we can go over the mission and get you out on the field." Kaz says setting his toothbrush down, turning around only to find Boss right behind him, dripping wet. He jumps a little, but manages not to scream. When did the shower turn off?

Boss leans forward and actually sniffs Kaz like some sort of dog.

"You still smell like disinfectant."

Shit, he was wearing the same jacket and shirt as yesterday. No need to change when he didn't sweat in it. Saves water.

"Uhh," Kaz isn't sure what to say to that. It's not an accusation, but Boss had essentially just smelled another mans scent on Kaz like an animal would. He didn't sound mad however.

Boss suddenly wrinkles his nose, "Are you wearing the same shirt as yesterday? That's gross we don't need to save water we're in the middle of the ocean." 

"Oh like you're one to talk you sleep in the clothes you wore all day. That's gross."

"No it's not. I need to have pockets. And what if I need to get up at night? Wouldn't wanna be caught with my pants off," 

Kaz scoffs and starts to slide around Boss, "Is that also why you sleep with your shoes on too?" he glances down and yeah Boss is naked. Why is he like this. Kaz quickly looks up and starts to head to the door when Boss suddenly grabs his wrist.

Kaz braces for a CQC attack, but Boss just holds him in place and gives him a hard stare.

"You look different today." He says, tilting his head up to examine Kaz's face. 

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Not sure whats up." Kaz shrugs and pulls his hand away from Boss, looking down at his watch.

"Want me to walk with you to the med bay?" Kaz offers casually. He's not looking for a reason to see Bat again, nope not at all. 

Boss lets out his usual sound of sure and returns to his room to get dressed. Kaz debates on following him, but it would probably be more proper to wait outside. So he does. 

He leans against the wall next to Big Boss' room and looks at the sky. Its still dark with a hint of light melting in. Its a bit hard to see with his sunglasses but he makes do. 

Kaz felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. Hopefully it wasn't anything people would notice, he didn't want rumors flying around about him womanizing again. 

And besides Boss just said no two timing. Admittedly what he did with Gazelle and Swan was a huge dick move, but isn't it a bit much to go to the Big Boss with relationship troubles? Whatever. Boss just told him to keep it under control. Which is what he was doing. 

Kaz hoped he saw Bat again today. It wasn't a new thing he always liked the guy, but they never seemed to have time together. 

Until last night. Kaz had learned quite a bit about the man, but he wanted to know more. It was the same pull of curiosity that drew him towards Boss back when he was captured.

Speaking of the devil, Boss' door opens and he steps out, immediately lighting a cigar. The pair set off silently toward the medical bay, greeting the saluting soldiers returning from night guard, and the others already running early morning drills or heading to breakfast. 

Kaz's stomach loudly reminds him that he skipped dinner last night. 

"We got time for breakfast?" he asks, tilting his head toward the hall.

"Hnn, We can make time. Sounds like you're about to digest yourself." Boss replies, changing their trajectory to the mess hall. A little more bounce in his step.

"Think they'll let me have my bacon raw?" Boss asks as the smell of western breakfast wafts out of the halls doors as they enter. 

"Boss, if we could harness the raw power of your immune system we could create a weapon to surpass metal gear," Kaz replies, shaking his head and laughing.

"Hnngn, surpass a whole metal gear?" 

Before Kaz can respond he sees a familiar figure heading their way that sends his heart racing. Bat had a lab coat on over a standard issue black shirt and fatigues with two cups of coffee in his hands. He looked awake and bright eyed, giving the pair a soft smile.

"Good morning Boss! Uh, I'll salute later, but eat a full breakfast today we are going to be very busy. You'll be needing at least 6 shots!" The medic says cheerfully. Kaz swears he can see Boss' eye twitch. 

Bat then looks to Kaz, eyes lighting up.

"Oh good you're here too Commander Miller, hold these." Bat shoves the two cups of coffee into Kaz's hands.

"You left this in the office yesterday, I figured you'd be missing it." Bat continues, pulling a yellow scarf from one of his coat pockets.

Fuck he lost track of it after Bat used it to tie him up when they fucked. He feels a rush of heat to his cheeks and prays its not noticeable.

"Shit I was wondering why I looked so different today," Kaz reaches out to take the scarf before realizing that his hands were already occupied. He awkwardly looks at the two offensive cups in his hands.

Bat, not noticing Kaz's coffee based delima, steps forward and gently drapes the scarf across Kaz's neck.

Kaz heart is racing, Bat was really close and they were in front of everyone. He glances around quickly, Boss seems to have slipped away in search of raw bacon or some other weird trash to eat. A few soldiers are watching them with benign interest. Surly this is fine.

His eyes refocus on Bat, he can feel the mans hands against his chest as he eyes the scarf he's holding. He frowns slightly and bites his lips, thinking for a moment. His hands suddenly start moving, tying the scarf in an unfamiliar way.

"Sorry," he says as Kaz stands helpless and unable to defend against the strange onslaught, "I don't know how you tie your scarf but I think this will do for now." Bat meets Kaz's eyes and gives him a mischievous grin and sly wink as he takes the cups back, long fingers purposely brushing against the backs of Kaz's hands.

He feels light headed and incredibly warm as he turns his gaze down to his scarf

Its knotted into a fucking bow.

A cute little yellow bow. He grits his teeth and looks back up at the medic, who takes a innocent sip of coffee.

"I tie it in a Parisian knot." Kaz grits out. He's not actually mad. Its honestly kind of funny. But now a lot of soldiers are staring and whispering. He has drills at 7. 

"Well I hope you enjoy a hermes bow for today."

God dammit. Now he has to wear it for the whole day. 

"I will." 

Bat grins, he wins this round.

"Hey Kaz I told them I was going to bring you your portion, but I ate all the bacon. Hope you don't mind. Nice bow." Kaz hides a jolt as Boss sidles up next to him, passing him a plate.

"Who else are you bringing coffee to? I thought my check up was just us two." Boss ask Bat, looking curiously at the cups.

"They're both mine."

Kaz snorts and begins eating his toast, "Figured you weren't a real morning person." 

Bat gives a small coffee salute and walks towards the med bay, sipping from his cups. 

Boss watches Kaz devour his food before speaking up.

"So you left your scarf in his office."

Kaz gulps down his eggs.

"Guess so." he responds vaguely, "I can't believe you didn't notice. The legendary Naked Snake may be getting old." 

Boss frowns at him, "I'm a soldier not a fashionista. Go run your drills...bow boy."

Wow already starting with the jokes. Guess he better get used to them. He and Boss part ways after that. Boss heading to his 3 hours of Bat time, which Kaz was starting to feel a little jealous, and Kaz to his 3 hours of yelling at soldiers to run faster and shoot better.

People were staring and whispering at him.

Today was going to be a long day. 

 

The first person to comment on his scarf got 7 laps around Mother Base. When the second got 20 no one said anything else.

For once, the popular theory was right. Kaz took a small amount of pleasure in being a huge asshole to trainees. They didn't call him Master Miller in Columbia for nothing.

He tries to fair of course, most of these guys have gone through some sort of basic training, but that just makes the times they do mess up even more offensive.

"Stork. What is the usual punishment for soldiers who forget to bring their knife to drills?" He asks, walking menacingly around the girl as she stood, hands clasped behind her back, eyes forward. 

She had recently turned 18, a hard pass for Kaz since he was nearing his 30th birthday. No one under 22. 

"20 pushups and 5 laps around Mother Base, sir!" She responds, voice unwavering. 

"Good!" Kaz replies cheerily, stopping in front of her and giving her a friendly smile. 

She visibly relaxes, her eyes glance at the bow and he sees her lips twitch up into a smile.

"Then why," he continues, voice light and friendly, "the FUCK have you forgotten it for the third tine this week?" Kaz leans in closer as he speaks, voice hardening and gaze turning to a violent glare. 

Stork flinches, but remains at stance, "I have no excuses, Sir! I was careless and assumed it would be in the holster!" her voice wavers slightly, but at least she's honest. He can respect that. 

He turns to the soldier next to Stork, its her friend Panda. 

"What is 20 times three." He snaps.

"Uhh...s-sixty!" Panda responds, jumping at the sudden question. This was a smaller drill. Only 10 recuits, 5 boys and 5 girls. All of them young and in need of discipline. 

"Good." Kaz says, walking past the line of students.

"Has anyone else forgotten anything today?"  he asks, joking tone back in his voice.

The students all visibly relax. Amateurs.

"No, Sir!" they respond in unison.

"Then why the FUCK would you let your fellow soldier come to drills unarmed." he yells, turning on heel to watch them all flinch in unison.

Kaz was a bad man and one day he was going to get his ass kicked for being a dick to children.

"If this were a real mission there is a likely chance Stork would be dead. Not just for her own ineptitude, but also for her brothers and sisters in arms who let her go out and die!" He yells, speech's like this make him wish he had a cane or something to bang on the ground. It would look so cool. Instead he has to deal with a cute yellow bow.

"You are not always alone in battle. Look around you. This is your family! Your brothers and sisters! You don't go into battle unarmed and you do not let your family go in unarmed. Do you understand!" Kaz's voice can't echo across the platform, but it still rings loud as a bell over the currents. 

The resounding yes sir from his drill team and the few wondering soldiers warms his heart.

"Now drop and give me 65. All of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hobby is making ham fisted references to future events and relatively subtle turn a phrases
> 
> TPPA shouldve had a scene with the start of hellmaster miller we were robbed


	4. We don't have a country to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall want some medic headcanons? Heres some mcfucking medic head canons
> 
> Tried my best to sort of cobble together a semi realistic backstory for the time. I know the medic/venom is supposed to be a sort of player stand in but I wish they gave him more backstory in tpp somehow

"I sure am glad I did my basic with Boss. You're merciless." 

Kaz manages not to jump this time, he's starting to get used to being snuck up on. He turns around to see Bat holding a tray full of food, trying to look casual. 

Kaz checks his watch, its lunch time.

"You and Boss done already?" Kaz asks, glancing back at his kids to make sure they're not slacking. 

"No, but I called a 40 minute meal break. He was starting to get antsy." Bat replies, then gestures with the tray, "I uh, brought you lunch. If you want to join me." 

Kaz's heart throbs, that's...surprisingly sweet. God Bat is going to have him whipped by Thursday if he keeps this up.

"Sure! Let me take care of these guys first." Kaz says turning back to his drill. A few had already finished their push ups and were standing at attention.

"40 minutes for lunch," Kaz barks, then when the ones finished start to move he adds, "Leave when everyone is done with their push ups. And Stork for the love of God and holy Jesus you better bring your damn knife!"

The soldiers who are standing salute then wait in form for the others. Kaz turns to Bat and grins. 

"So you always buy lunch after a home run or am I just special?" He asks, gesturing for Bat to follow him.

"Usually lunch comes first, but you're an exception." He responds coolly, taking a few long strides to walk next to Kaz. They don't speak as they walk, but the silence is nice. 

Kaz leads them to a semi-secluded area on the base. He'd take Bat to a more private area but the walk there would take to long. He sits on the edge of Mother Base, feet dangling over the side and looks expectantly at Bat. 

 

Bat sets the tray down between them and swings his feet over the sea. 

"So what did you get me?" Kaz asks looking at the tray, trying to stifle his excitement. The food on base was the one thing Kaz was willing to splurge on. It helped that their cooks were incredibly skilled too. And he was starving after a certain thief ate a portion of his breakfast. 

On the tray there's a bowl of rice, two bottles of water, a plate of sushi and another bowl of salad.

"Hope you don't mind that I got you rice. I uh, wasn't sure what you wanted." Bat grimaces and picks up the bowl of salad and a fork, "I realize now that it's rude to assume you want rice since you're Japanese. We can trade."

Kaz laughs and shakes his head, picking up the rice bowl. "No you're fine, the rice here is good anyway." He glances down and notices Bat actually brought chopsticks along with forks. He takes the chopsticks. "And I'm not a fan of salad."

"The bow looks really nice on you, by the way." Bat says nonchalantly as he digs into his salad, "It makes you look more intimidating as Master Miller." 

Kaz scoffs and rolls his eyes, "We both know I look like an over glorified twink." Kaz glances at Bat, checking for a reaction. Maybe he shouldn't use weird gay slang terms he's unfamiliar with in front of the guy, the only time he's ever heard twink use was as an insult, hell he wasn't even sure what it meant. Something about being skinny or whatever.

Bat, thankfully, laughs and cracks open a water bottle, "You strike me as more of a wolf." 

Ok now what the fuck does that mean.

"Is that, uh good?" Kaz asks uncertainly. He wished he had listened to his college room mate when they talked about gay shit.

"In your case yes. I'm into wolfs." 

Well that was all the info Kaz needed, he would wear the wolf name with pride for years to come.

"So," Kaz says, looking out into the sea and changing the subject, "Whats your story?" 

"Hmm?"

"How'd you end up a dog of war floating in the ocean with the rest of us." 

He hears Bat set his bowl aside, picking up a piece of sushi with his fingers. 

"You want my life story or my how Big Boss kicked my ass story?" Bat finally asks taking a bite of the sushi.

Bat needed to learn some manners.

"Hmm, gimme the full story. Maybe skip childhood if you want." Kaz finshes his rice and sets his bowl down, sipping on his water.

Bat hums softly before speaking, "I went to college in California to be a vet."

Kaz laughs, that explains the animal thing. Bat gives him an unimpressed look but Kaz waves his hand. Motioning for the man to continue. He'd have to ask him which state was California later. He was pretty sure its on the west coast.

"I graduated a few months before the Vietnam War broke out so I was drafted. I uh," Bat shifts nervously, "Wasn't...publicly gay, my parents didn't approve, and I wasn't in school anymore so I couldn't get out of it." 

Kaz nods, unsure what to say to that. It wasn't something he had ever really thought about. His attraction to men had always been something he never gave much thought too since he still liked woman. It never caused him any problems before, and wont cause any in the future. 

"My old college roommate pretended to be gay so he wasn't drafted. He was such a dick, never did the dishes." 

Kaz snorts at that, "Did people really do that? Pretend to be gay so not to be in the war?" America sure was weird. 

"Yeah, it worked for a bit, until the military caught on and sent them in anyway."

Kaz takes a piece of sushi, its surprisingly good.

"So how was nam?" he asks in the same way someone would ask how a movie went.

"It was...well it was war," Bat shrugs, leaning forward to rest his arms against the railing, staring into the sea.

"They put me on as a infantry man, but switched me to field medic during basic after the saw my medical degree. Suturing a cat and suturing a human is pretty much the same thing. I was on and off the field in the 5 years I served."

"Why did you leave?" Kaz was now watching Bat reminisce. He has sort of far away look in his eyes, thinking about what he'd seen.

Kaz hadn't faced war, not in the same way Bat or Boss had. Never seen the clinical chain of command from the bottom. Sending crews of men out without mercy to fight for a cause half never cared about. He remembered being baffled by war protests. What kind of person would not jump at the chance to serve their country? His opinion, of course, had changed. 

Bat's lips twitch up and he hids a small grin. 

"Don't laugh."

Kaz frowns, "Why the fuck would I laugh."

Bat turns to face Kaz, face a mask of sheer determination, "I was honorably discharged after being caught fucking the sub commander in his office."

To his credit, Kaz manages not to laugh for a solid five seconds before breaking into absolute hysterics.

Bat lets out a very annoyed groan and throws his hands up. 

Kaz tries to stop laughing, really does. There are tears streaming from his eyes and he gasps for breath. This was one of the best days of his whole damn life. Bat is glaring at him patiently. 

"I-" Kaz begins after catching his breath, only to start laughing again. He wipes his eyes and takes another moment to collect himself.

"I'm sure America is grateful for your service." Kaz finally chokes out, weak from laughing. 

Bat rolls his eyes and looks back to the ocean, huffing.

"Sorry Bat, but you can't just say that to the sub commander you fucked yesterday and not expect a laugh," Grins devilishly at the medic, "Was he a blond too?"

There's a beat of silence before Bat slowly nods.

Kaz laughs even harder this time, "You do have a fucking type." 

Bat gives him the finger while he catches his breath again. What a time to be alive.

"So what then?" Kaz asks, nudging a sulking Bat with his elbow, "You go home to cali or what." 

Bat shrugs, "I returned for a bit but I couldn't adjust. The rumors about the reason I was discharged ruined my families reputation in town and they disowned me. Couldn't find a job with no actual vet experience or qualifications in human medicine. I was 28 and pretty much homeless, so I got connected to a buddy of mine and they shipped me out to a mercenary unit in South America." 

Kaz frowns, damn that was pretty harsh. If Kaz had any family left he'd be absolutely broken if they disowned him due rumors, even if they were true. 

"That's when I met Big Boss," Kaz perks up slightly. 

"I spent a year or two in who knows where jungle lands out post 8. I handled most of the surgeries in that area since I was their best," There's no sense of pride in his voice, just stating the facts, "Then one night I followed a trail of blood leading to some bushes. Found Boss crouched there with a bullet in his leg."

Kaz grins, classic Boss. 

"I thought he was going to slit my throat if I got near him, or tried to run and alert the others. It was like coming face to face with an injured bear. You're up shore without a paddle." Kaz nods, listening intently. 

"I had just finished a shift too so I had all my medical supplies with me. I somehow convinced him to let me fix his leg. After I stitched him up he offered me a job with him." Bat smiles fondly, "Of course if I refused he was going to kick my ass so I agreed. Figured anywhere was better than that base."

Bat looks at Kaz fondly, he has such a warm and happy look in his bright eyes Kaz has to look away. He feels his heart race.

"Guess I was right." 

Kaz swallows nervously at Bat's words. Looking down at his hands. He wasn't sure how to react to that. He hadn't seen that expression aimed at him in a long time.

Bat reaches forward and gently takes Kaz wrist, looking at his watch.

"Lunch ends in five." He says, hand warm on Kaz's wrist. It causes him to shiver.

"We gotta get you your own watch." Kaz laughs and gets to his feet, picking up the now empty tray. He holds a hand out to Bat. 

Bat takes it and practically rips Kaz's arm off pulling himself up. Dick.

"I like yours better." 

"Get your own rolex this one's mine."

Bat rolls his eyes, straightening his lab coat and turning to walk back towards the main deck. 

"Thanks for joining me for lunch," Bat says quietly, "I uh, wasn't too sure if you just wanted a quick thing but..." Bat trails off, running his fingers through his short hair.

"I'd like to get to know you more." He admits like its shameful. 

Kaz roughly elbows him, "Same here Bat. We've worked together all this time and we hardly talk. As Boss' two favorite boys we should be," Kaz lowers his voice to a suggestive tone, "friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, best friends." Kaz then makes a grossly suggestive slurping sound.

"I don't know you." Bat says stiffly, staring straight ahead, "Who is this lost child?" 

"Don't bring up our age differences of you don't want to deal with the consequences," Kaz warns. It is a bit weird that there's about a 14 years between the two. But Bat looks really young for his age, and Kaz knows a good time when he sees one. 

"Ugh don't. The fact that you were only 9 or 10 when I was sent to Vietnam weirds me out." 

"You could've held me when I was a baby. Been my hot american baby sitter."

"You say that like I'm not your baby sitter now."

Kaz laughs as they round the corner. His drill squad has already returned to their spots, ambling around casually and watching Boss wrestle five soldiers into submission like its some sort of movie. Yeah Boss needs to get back into the field before he starts climbing the railings again. Seeing Boss fall to his death off Mother Bases comms tower would drop moral.

Bat takes the tray from Kaz's hands, "See you later, Commander," he says before walking to the mess hall to deposit the tray. 

Kaz really hopes that's an invitation to stop by Bat's office later for a follow up exam. Until then he has a Snake to deal with. 

There's no pebbles around so Kaz takes a bullet from the magazine of his pistol. He's not exactly a crack shot by any means, but it shouldn't be that hard.

He winds up and chucks the bullet at Boss, who was now standing in a ring of downed soldiers with his back to Kaz.

It flies in a graceful arc and hits Boss directly in the back of the head. An almost comical hush falls across the deck as the bullet falls to the floor. 

Boss turns around, looking at the bullet on the ground, then to Kaz. The look to two share is almost a conversation. The gist of it being, "Me next." 

Kaz and Boss walk forward in unison slowly circling each other. Kaz knows part of it is to impress the soldiers, but the sparkle in Boss' eye tells him that he wants a real challenge. 

When Boss runs at him he's ready for it. In head on fights Boss tends to lean towards a punch, to disarm. And since Kaz isn't armed he will most likely go for his throat or face.

As Boss runs forward his left hand starts to move up, no right hook today. Kaz waits barely a moment before taking a small step to the right, reaching out to grab Boss' outstretched arm and yanking. He uses Boss' weight and momentum to pivot on his heel and toss him to the ground. There's a chorus of "oohs" from the small crowd

Unfortunately its not hard enough to wind the man, he rolls and springs to a crouch. Eyeing Kaz with a wild look in his eyes. 

Its hard to tell when Boss is fighting offensively or defensively sometimes. In brawls like this he's absolutely relentless.

He runs at Kaz again, feigning a punch and using the time it takes Kaz to raise his arms in defence to get in close and sweeps Kaz' feet out from under him. Kaz manages to grab Boss' hand as he falls before the man can get to his throat. Nevertheless Boss still grips Kaz's jacket and slams him to the ground along with gravity.

Kaz wheezes, and light as ever Boss gets behind him and puts him in his famous choke holds.

"That was some fancy shooting, kid."

Kaz let's out a 'stop choking me fucker noise' and Boss laughs. He can see the edge of a hello kitty bandaid under the hem of Boss' sleeve, and vaguely hears the sound of someone yelling.

Some days Kaz fights fairly and honorably, but today is not that day. He jolts his head down and bites into Boss' arm as hard as he can. 

Maybe even too hard because he suddenly taste blood, he pulls back spitting in disgust.

"Did you just bite me? I'm the snake here." Boss grunts and releases Kaz to examine his new wound. Its only punctured in a few spots but its already starting to bleed. 

Boss looks at Kaz and grins, "Bat is going to rip you to shreds." 

Kaz gulps and it tastes like blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also not to like...plug myself but i cosplay kaz so...heres a little bow boy action for ya
> 
> http://shorknados.tumblr.com/post/170197126641/welcome-to-kazuhiras-war-profiteering-oil-rig-for


	5. Heaven's not my kinda place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comin at u live with some nsfw content

The moment Kaz dismisses his final drill is when he gets a call from Boss in his comm. The other mans familiar growl and the slight pop of static filled his ear.

"I'm done. Also you're so fucked Bat was raving about pathogens and infections for 15 minutes." 

Kaz rolls his eyes and begins walking up the stairs to his office on the upper tower. 

"Don't worry about that. Just get to my office so we can go over the mission details." Kaz responds, ignoring the curious glance from a wondering soldier. They should know by now Kaz isn't talking to himself.

"Oh yeah about that," 

Oh no.

"I'm already in the helicopter. I read the papers during lunch."

"Snake!"

"I'm taking a nap now, don't bother me." the call ends before Kaz can let out the very creative insult resting on the tip of his tongue out for the world to hear.

He huffs and opens the door to his office. His carefully prepared documents spread out on his desk from earlier. Boss was more than capable of reading his own briefing, but it helped ease Kaz's anxiety about Boss risking his life knowing he knew the stakes.

He kicks the door closed and takes a seat at his desk. He begins shuffling new and old papers around, creating stacks of papers that are urgent, done, and in need of review. It shouldn't take too long to go through the stacks, then he can move on to organizing and deploying their units on new missions.

He spins his pen and starts going through the urgent stack. Its mostly mission offers that are highly time sensitive, which are usually easy yes or no's. Now that MSF has grown he feels less guilty about refusing opportunities. There's also a certain amount of satisfaction to he gains in telling these assholes to fuck off, we aren't a damn assassin hut we don't kill government officials. 

The last paper in the urgent stack gives him a pause. Its a simple mission from some wild life committee, a scouting party is needed to stake out an area of the jungle that some thugs with guns are squatting in. They want to get a solid lay of the land and the thugs forces so they can safely send in a unite to apprehend and remove them. There's a polite request for nonlethal force, but they understand the risk and are willing to cover and overlook a few deaths.

Kaz smiles and personally makes the call to the committee, putting together a briefing file. He knows a certain someone who will enjoy this mission. 

The hours pass in a haze of systematic work. Its not boring per se, there's a certain amount of thought involved in the choices of platoon members for each mission, and the potential profits to be had on some. Its stimulating enough that Kaz is startled when his comm rings, jumping in his seat.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Just got off the chopper at the site, starting the mission now. I'll call you when I need you."

Kaz smiles, "Got it Boss, stay safe!" 

His earpiece goes silent and he leans back in his chair to stretch, letting out a loud groan as his back, arms and shoulders pop.

He check's his watch, dinner time is soon. He stands and more bones pop loudly, after a light stretch he plucks the file containing the special mission off his desk and heads out the door to the mess hall. 

Boss should be fine on his own for a few hours. He had a pretty decent trek to the hot zone, but the area wasn't going to be particularly well guarded until he reached the base. Kaz could get away with a meal and some quality time with Bat. 

Kaz helped himself to a bowl of beef stew and looked at the food thoughtfully. He wasn't too sure what Bat wanted. He had a salad earlier but maybe he wasn't hungry?

After some deliberation Kaz settles on getting Bat a helping of fettuccini noodles with alfredo sauce and a side of mixed fruits. He picks up two water bottles and makes his way to the med bay.

"Nice bow commander Miller!" Jackal yells as he passes. 

Kaz grins and flips him off, "Eat shit!" he calls back to a small chorus of laughter. He couldn't be mad, the look was starting to grow on him.

Kaz pushes the door to the med bay open, the main office is empty, but the door to the side is slightly ajar. The sound of a cassette player is drifting from the open doorway. Bat must be up to the same work Kaz was. 

He silently approaches the office. He can hear Bat softly singing along to Killer Queen, and Nuke purring from somewhere inside. Kaz pauses at the doorway, adjusting the tray in his hands and watching Bat.

The man was facing away from Kaz, going through one of the many filing cabinets and meticulously placing files from the small stack in his hands inside. Nuke is perched on the desk, eyeing Kaz.

"She's a killer queen, gunpowder and gelatine. Guaranteed to blow your mind," Bat sings softly, closing the cabinet, "Any ti-" he cuts off with a short jump and cry when he sees Kaz in the door way. Had he been holding anything it would've been on the floor. 

"Commander Miller why didn't you-," he fumbles with the cassette player, turning it off, "how long have you been there?" 

Kaz grins, Bat was embarrassed and it was really fucking cute.

"Oh not too long. I came in around the perfume line." Bat's ears turn red and he looks away.

"I uh...wasn't expecting anyone," He looks at the tray and a small smile plays at his lips, " that for us?" 

Kaz simply nods and sets the tray on the desk between, pulling the spare chair up. "Figured I'd return the favor. Wasn't too sure what you wanted either but we can trade if you want." He says picking up the spoon and fishing a piece of beef out for Nuke.

Bat makes a face as he sits in his chair, pulling the pasta toward him, "No thank you, this is fine."

Kaz raises an eyebrow, "You a vegan or something?" considering the guy was from California it wouldn't be surprising. Fuck he had to ask Boss where that was. It was somewhere near Main or something.

"Not really. I just don't like the texture of most meat. But I need the protein so," he lets out a over dramatic sigh, staring mournfully at a fork full of noodles, "I bear it."

Kaz snorts, "You truly suffer for the cause of MSF. I salute you soldier." 

Bat eats his pasta, thoroughly unimpressed. 

"Do you know how much bacteria resides in the human mouth?" Bat asks suddenly after a minute of silent eating.

Oh no. Oh god no. Not today. Quick as a whip Kaz pulls out the mission file from under the tray and slides it across the desk to Bat.

"Here's my apology. Please don't lecture me." He says quickly, watching as Bat curiously opens the file and reads through.

Bat doesn't smile per se, but there's an excited glint in his eyes.

"Since you wanna head back out so bad I picked this out for you," Kaz says casually stirring the last of his soup, "You can go solo or with a small squad. We can brief and deploy as early as 11 tomorrow and get you on sight just before sunrise." 

He looks up and gives Bat his most seductive smirk, "If you're up for it of course."

"I'll do it." Bat answers quickly, looking through the file again, a smile fighting to break out across his face. Bat covers his mouth with his hand a looks away.

Kaz slides the last of his soup over to Nuke. The only other man he's seen so happy to take a mission is Boss. Seeing Bat so happy makes his stomach tighten and an overwhelming sense of satisfaction washes over him.

"I won't scold you this time." Bat finally says, taking a cored strawberry from the fruit bowl and popping it into his mouth, "But if you do that shit again I'll never let you hear the end of it." 

"Deal."

A comfortable silence falls over them and Kaz takes a grape from the fruit bowl. He should've gotta a banana, that would've been funny. 

Bat reaches over to the tape deck and hits play, turning it down a bit so it plays as soft background music.

"You really wore your scarf like that all day?" 

Kaz laughs and leans forward to rest his head in his hand, tilting his head and looking at Bat with half lidded eyes, "Of course. You seem to know how to tie me up the best." 

Bat can only meet Kaz's eyes for a second before looking away. He must not be used to being flirted with so aggressively. The tape deck switches to the next song.

"...why the fuck is AC/DC on this? I thought you were listening to Queen?"

Bat chuckles, "Its a mix tape. I made it last time I was on the field. Since there's better reception out there."

Kaz nods his head to the music for a moment, "....y'know I can sing along pretty well."

"Don't you dare ruin this song with the noises you call singing."

Kaz leaps to his feet dramatically as Bat groans, sinking in his seat, "I'm T.N.T! I'm dynamite!" Kaz belts out, incredibly out of tune.

"Kaz please stop." 

"T.N.T I'll win the fight!!"

Bat turns off the tape deck. He ejects the tape and puts it in a desk drawer, giving Kaz a 'this is why we cant have nice things' look.

Kaz glances at his watch, Boss should still be heading to the mission site, giving him a few hours alone with Bat. 

Kaz slowly rounds the desk, standing halfway infront of where Bat was sitting before pulling himself up to sit on the desk.

"Y'know Boss isn't here," Kaz says, voice coy and suggestive, "We can always talk in my quarters."

Bat licks his lips and thinks for a moment, brows knitting together. He looks over at Nuke and clicks his tongue, jerking his head to the door when the cat looks up. Nuke obediently gets up from next to Kaz's empty bowl and heads out the door. He sees Nuke stand on his hind feet and press his front paws against the office door, closing it.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Kaz asks, looking back to see Bat had rolled himself forward, and in between Kaz's legs. Bat drags a hand up from Kaz's knee, resting it on his thigh.

"I don't think me going to your quarters so late would be proper," Bat practically purrs, leaning his head against Kaz's other knee, and tilting his chin up to meet Kaz's eyes.

Kaz sucks in a quick breath. What a fucking hypocrite, talking about being proper while looking at him like this. He can already feel himself getting a boner and nothings even happened yet.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right," Kaz replies weakly, finding it hard to focus when Bat starts rubbing his thumb in slow circles, and even harder to look away from the man. His bright eyes were burning with lust and something else. Something softer. It was a look that excited and terrified Kaz.

He leans back on his palms, smirking down at Bat, trying to look more confident than he feels. He isn't used to other people being so forward with him. Girls usually let him take the lead, and guys are quick flings. 

"You doin' anything later cutie?"

Bat presses a small kiss to the side of Kaz's knee, slowly peppering light kisses up the inside of his thigh. Kaz's breath hitches and he clenches his fists. 

"Depends," Bat whispers, pulling himself closer and hiking one of Kaz's legs over his shoulder, "Is your name anything?"

Kaz laughs breathlessly despite the nervousness he feels. 

"Touchè,"

Kaz lets out a slow steadying breath as the medic begins to undo his belt, he's never been this excited for a blow job in his entire life. He practically moans when Bat pulls his zipper down with his teeth, breath warm against his body.

Bat gently tugs his pants and looks up at Kaz, silently asking for help. Kaz pulls his leg down from the other mans shoulder and kicks his boots off before sliding his pants and boxers off. Not very seductive but he wasn't going to stain another pair of pants. 

Bat runs his hands up the sides of Kaz's now bare thighs and under his shirt, nails digging slightly into his skin. Kaz whimpers, actually fucking whimpers, when Bat begins gently pressing kisses against his inner thighs. 

Kaz brings a hand up and runs it through Bat's short hair, moaning softly when the other man pushes his legs apart and nips the soft skin of his leg. Bat gently laps at the bite and sucks until there's a small hickey. Fuck, no one's ever left a mark there. It's really hot too why didn't he ever think about it.

As Bat begins to suck a collection of hickeys onto Kaz's thighs he reaches up to unbutton the jacket, pushing it down to his elbows before running his warm hands down Kaz's chest. 

Kaz squirms, whining softly. He needed his dick touched five minutes ago and Bat was taking his sweet time. The hand buried in the medics short hair pushes his head forward. Wordlessly telling him to hurry up.

Bat laughs, soft and breathy against Kaz. Pulling his chair forward and tugging Kaz's leg back onto his shoulder. The man looks up, making sure Kaz watches lean forward place a loving kiss against the tip of his cock.

It shouldn't have been that hot. The moan that comes out of Kaz is so loud and needy its embarrassing. Bat grins and begins to slowly run his tongue along Kaz's length. His breath was warm against his legs but now feels cool on his way dick.

There's sudden familiar ringing in Kaz's ear and he jerks, attention trying to focus on the radio and away from the skilled tongue swirling around the tip of his cock.

He feels Bat's hands tighten on his hips and before he can motion for him to stop the man shoves Kaz's dick down his throat. He sucking loud and wet and Kaz swears he's in fucking heaven right now.

His com is still ringing and he chokes. down a moan to answer it.

"Kaz. Have you ever eaten a jaguar?"

Fucking Boss calling about useless shit again.

"Can't say I have, Boss," Kaz's voice sounds slightly breathless and sees Bat's eyes widen in shock at the realization of who's on the other line. Bat tries to pull off, but Kaz grips his hair holding him in place. He nods to Bat, wordlessly signalling for him to keep going. 

"It's weird. They taste sort of like pork, but the really fancy stuff you get in restaurants," Boss continued, seemingly unaware of Kaz's state of duress.

"Really now?" Kaz responds, covering his mouth and biting his finger to keep a pleased sign from leaving his lips. Slower this time Bat softly sucks on Kaz's dick. Tongue flicking against the tip every time he pulls back, and then pressing against the underside firmly when he moves forward almost completely enveloping Kaz.

"Yeah, we should bring some to base. Kinda wondering how it tastes cooked." 

Even the thought of Boss eating raw cat in the shitty jungle isn't enough to make Kaz any less horny.

"Sure I'll see what I cant do." Bat swallows around his dick and a small whine escapes his lips. 

"...you busy there, Kaz?" Fuck. This was a bad idea shit.

"Ah no! Why do you ask? I'm just uh, reading some files..." that sounded weak and pathetic. If Kaz knew Boss wouldn't call back as soon as he hung up he'd drop the call right now.

"I dunno you sound...strained," Boss lets out a contemplative grunt, "Guess I'll let you go. I'll call you if I need anything,"

"Stay safe," Kaz manages to grit out lightly as the call drops. 

As soon as the static leaves his ears he lets out a long drawn out moan, jerking his hips against the medics strong hands. He maintains his grip on the mans short hair and lays back on the desk.

"Jesus fucking christ Bat you need to put giving head on your resume," Kaz babbles out through sighs and moans, wrapping his legs around Bat's neck and arching his back. 

He whimpers weakly as Bat maintains his slow pace, bobbing his head around Kaz's cock and sucking. Kaz silently vows to give Bat the slowest and most painful blow job under the desk as soon as he can.

"Haha shit I'm pretty close already. I swear I usually last longer but you really have a fucking gift yknow?" Kaz realizes he's not making any sense and just decides to moan Bat's name unabashedly, arching his back as Bat begins to deep throat him. 

Kaz let's out a moan and curses thrusting his hips up, only to be stopped by Bat's hands again. 

"Please Bat fuck," What was he even begging for? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was going to cum down Bat's throat in the next few seconds.

At a particularly hard suck Kaz lets out a garbled half scream, he tries to pull Bat off weakly but its too late at that point. He's halfway through and he can feel Bat already swallowing a mouthful of his jizz.

If they paid soldiers he'd give Bat a fucking raise.

Kaz moans softly when Bat pulls off his dick. He opens his eyes as Bat shrugs Kaz's legs off his shoulders and slides a hand from Kaz's hips to back

"What are you..?" Kaz trails off as Bat quickly pulls him forward and into his lap. A yelp is cut off when Bat presses his lips against Kaz, and pushes his tongue into the others mouth. Kaz can taste himself on Bat's tongue and is only a little grossed out. They pull back, both panting softly.

Kaz can feel Bat's hard cock through his fatigues and lightly rests a hand against it, causing Bat to gasp.

"Want a hand?" Kaz asks, leaning in to kiss Bat's neck.

"Please," is his soft reply.

Kaz wastes no time tugging Bat's pants open and pulling out his cock. He was a little to self conscious to attempt a blow job after Bat, so he quickly licks his hand and begins pumping Bat with strong steady movements. 

Bat groans in approval, tilting his head back to allow Kaz more acess to his neck. Licking and biting the soft skin. He runs his hands down Kaz's back and lightly squeezes his ass.

The hand job is quick and probably not super great for Bat. He cums with low growl and looks up at Kaz with a fond smile. 

Kaz blushes and looks down, somehow the sight of his cum covered hand and Bat's softening dick are less embarrassing than the blue eyes looking at him as if he's the fucking mona lisa.

Before he can psych himself out, Kaz brings his hand up and meets Bat's eyes, slowly licking a bit of cum off his fingers.

It's really gross but he tries to look like he enjoys it. 

Bat watches with interest for a moment, but reaches out to take Kaz's wrist. He pulls the hand to his mouth and-

He starts licking his own jizz of Kaz's hand. The feeling of his tongue swirling around his fingers as he sucks is the last thing Kaz expected to be hot or even remotely arousing, but it is. Bat pulls Kaz's fingers out with a pop, releasing his hand. Kaz let's it drop, slightly stunned.

"You looked like you were in the worst pain of your life," Bat said with a small laugh, pulling Kaz into his chest like he's a child and rubbing his back in large warm circles, "You don't have to do things like that for me. I'm happy being with you."

The second part is soft and loving it makes Kaz want to run out of the damn room and take cover. He's afraid of what it means for him and Bat. 

Boss never acted any different after their beach date, it hurt more than out right rejection and the pain in his ass, but Kaz knew there was no point in pinning after a guy who wasn't into him. He dropped it. But this, the idea that maybe he and Bat could be...something, was scary. 

Fucking Americans. 

Kaz closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Bat's neck. He's not thinking about it. Not now. He just wants to enjoy the moment now. 

Bat's fingers suddenly dig into the tight muscles at the small of his back and Kaz moans. 

"Bat you are the man of my fucking dreams." Kaz mumbles as Bat's magnificent fingers massage away his back pain.

Bat doesn't response, but places a kiss against Kaz's temple, and that's all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom Bat's boppin tunes:
> 
> Side A  
> Bohemian Rhapsody - queen  
> Killer queen - queen  
> T.n.t - ac/dc  
> Smoke on the water - deep purple
> 
> Side B  
> Dream on - aerosmith  
> Jolene - dolly parton  
> Space Oddity - david bowie  
> American Pie - don mclean


	6. There's always a chance you'll die for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, banging on hideo kojimas door: give me medics back story give me his name you coward 
> 
> Anyway some emo Trash

Kaz eventually managed to convince Bat to stay the night at his quarters.

The promise of a warm private shower and cuddles was all he needed, unsurprisingly. Who knew this guy was such a softie. 

And so thirty minutes after slipping his pants on and skirting the guards Kaz is damp, shirtless, and face down on his mattress moaning Bat's name.

"Where did you even learn this?" he groans out, voice muffled by the pillow, "are massuer courses required in vet schools or what?"

Kaz can feel Bat shrug from above him, equally shirtless and damp from his own shower. His hands trail skillfully down Kaz's back, thumbs digging into his tense muscles in just the right ways. Causing Kaz to moan again and bury his face deeper in the pillow. 

Today was a good fucking day.

"I'd return the favor really, but I don't think it would be as good." Kaz hums in pleasure as Bat's warm hands work his back.

"Don't worry about it, Kaz." Bat shifts above him, leaning down to press a few soft kisses against Kaz's shoulder before unstraddling him and laying back on the bed. It's a bit cramped with two full adults laying so Kaz sits up. He feels like absolute pudding and it's the best. 

"Which hand do you write with?" Bat asks suddenly, unabashedly admiring Kaz's semi nude body.

"Mmm, both. I'm ambidextrous, so I switch every hour or so." 

Bat raises and eyebrow and takes Kaz's left hand, "Well aren't you lucky. Guess I'll do both then," 

Hand massages, Kaz learns, are weird. It feels incredible but at the same to so...indescribable. When Bat finishes with his left hand he brings it to his mouth, looking up and Kaz and giving the knuckles a soft kiss.

It makes Kaz's heart pound, being treated so gently should annoy him, but the way Bat does it just makes him crave the touches more. He's being gentle because he can, not because he has to.

Bat takes his right hand and begins the process again.

"Remember when you called me an angel?" Bat asks quietly, there's a strange tone to the question that worries Kaz.

"Yeah it was after you fucked me senseless and gave me a shoulder massage," Kaz replies, trying to lighten Bat up.

There's a small smile before his face fades back into a contemplative look. He remains silent, focusing on Kaz's limp hand.

"The time I spent on the base before I met Boss and joined MSF was hell, Kaz," he says in almost a whisper. His face remains impassive but theres a sad and far off look in his eyes.

"As you know I can't speak Spanish. God knows I try," he continues looking up at Kaz's worried face and giving him a reassuring smile.

"I couldn't effectively communicate with anyone. A lot knew broken English but...it's not the same. It was like I was all alone, a stranger in a strange land."

"You don't look like a man from mars," Bat laughs, but there's no real joy in it.

Kaz suddenly realizes that he may be hearing things about Bat that no one else has. He licks his lips as Bat continues.

"My translator was an asshole too, always tried to make me out as an incompetent American. But no one on the base hated me. I was the guy that pulled out the bullets lodged in their skin and stitched them up. I was good at my job, Kaz," 

Bat was no longer moving his hands. He simply stared at Kaz's limp hand in his, mind far away.

"People there rarely died of their wounds because of me. They started sending more and more patients my way. And I couldn't effectively communicate with a nurse so I did some really dangerous operations alone,"

He can hear a waver in Bat's voice, a deep and creeping sadness.

"I saved a lot of people, but..." he takes a deep breath, and suddenly grips Kaz's hand firmly. Kaz squeezes back desperate to help him in any way, "You just....you can't save everyone."

There's a heavy silence between them. Bat lowers his head, making it so Kaz can't see his face, and takes a shuddering breath.

"The men...on the base they started calling me tranquilo ángel," Bat lets out a bitter laugh and shakes his head, "It sounds like some bond movie villain, but to them I was some benevolent American soldier who was helping them wage their war. Keeping them safe, keeping them healthy,"

Bat's voice shakes. Uncertainly Kaz places a comforting hand on his back, it's so strange to see the ever stoic medic so shaken up. The isolation and stress of so many peoples expectations must have had a huge effect on him.

"Kaz, I couldn't give less of a damn about their war. Their cause," it spills out of Bat in a rush, as if he was confessing a sin. He looks up suddenly, meeting Kaz's eyes. 

For some reason Kaz expected tears. There are none, only a almost inhumane stony blue. The same look he had seen on Boss many times.

"I came here because I couldn't go back to peace. I was there just to fight and kill. They called me an angel for that," His voice holds a sharp edge, it wouldn't be out of place to call it hatred. "I'm not an angel, never was, never will be,"

Kaz silently pulls Bat into a hug, unsure of how else to comfort him.

He feels, unsettled at Bat's sudden confession. Not because it was unheard of, but because it sounded so similar to Big Boss. 

"If I really was an angel," Bat murmurs softly against Kaz's neck, breath cold, "then no one would die at my hands," 

Kaz holds him tighter. Unsure if he was even supposed to hear that part. His heart aches for Bat. Kaz desires peace, he wants a world without war, cold or hot. Where there are no more products of war like him. No more nukes, no more orphans, no more needless pain. But men like Bat and Boss can't have that. He knows they will probably never find solace in laying down their weapons. Too many lives ended at their hands to ever be clean again. 

Boss respects those who aim for peace, but he's not one of them. And perhaps, Bat is the same way. He wants it, but he cannot have it. 

War made these men, and one day it will end them. So is the fate of a soldier. Thinking about it makes Kaz want to cry.

Kaz runs his fingers through Bat's hair, and begins humming. His thinks about his mother, and the way she'd always sing that one lullaby whenever he came home with skinned knees, or was sick, or when he was laying on the futon staring at the ceiling late at night after she got home from work and made herself a small meal. He really had inherited everything from his father, because she sang better than a song bird.

That was the peace Kaz wanted. That was his namesake.

"What's that song?" Bat is barely whispering, he sounds exhausted.

"Just an old lullaby,"

"You should sing it for me,"

Kaz can't help but laugh and shake his head, "We both know I'm being nice by not singing,"

They fall into a comfortable silence, until Bat yawns. He lays back and pulls Kaz with him, nuzzling into his neck. It's a bit of a squeeze to fit them both on the bed, Bat's back is pressed flat against the wall and Kaz is still precariously close to the edge.

"Y'know I tend to be more of a stomach sleeper," Kaz grumbles and he shifts, trying to get comfortable on his side. Happy to let the heavy atmosphere dissipate.

"How do you breathe?"

"Very carefully."

Bat snorts and throws his arm around Kaz's waist, pulling their exposed chests together. 

"I'm also not usually the little spoon." 

"We aren't spooning yet."

Kaz huffs, yet?? The audacity of Bat to assume they were going to end up like that. Not if Kaz can help it. He was going to die a big spoon.

Bat pulls the thin blanket over them and closes his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Kaz."

"Night, Bat."

 

The sound of a com ringing will forever be ingrained in Kaz's psyche.

His eyes snap open at the second sound. He reaches out and puts on the single head phone, answering the call.

"Kaz, I'm at the facility." Boss' voice crackles in his ear.

"Which side are you facing?" Kaz checks his watch, he's only been asleep for two hours, and has to be up in three. He feels Bat shift behind him and the arm around his waist pull him closer. Bat nuzzles into the back of his neck and lets out a sleepy growl.

Fuck when did Bat get into the big spoon position? That fucker!

"East." oh yeah, Boss. The mission. Gotta focus.

Kaz pulls Bat's arms away with a surprising amount a resistance and makes his way to the small desk directly across from his bed. He always keeps a spare set of Boss' mission intel in here for when he's needed late, like right now.

He turns the dim lamp at the desk on and searches for the paper on the facility.

"Any day now, Kaz," 

"Keep your fucking pants on alright its like three am," Kaz snaps, skimming through the report

"They dont call me Naked Snake for nothin',"

Kaz rolls his eyes, its too early and too cold for this."There should be a blind spot in the security around the north entrance if you can get there. Its the most sure fire way to get in, otherwise you can try climbing the east storage shed and jumping onto the roof. There's a door inside, supposed to be locked but judging by the pile of cigarette butts its not."  
Kaz hears Bat move slightly, resisting the urge to crawl back in bed.

"Where's the shed?"

"East side"

"I'm on the east side and I don't see it,"

Kaz holds in a sigh, "do you see the large truck?"

"Yeah"

"Check behind that."

There's the sound of shuffling, then a long silence.

"Found the shed." Boss doesn't even sound slightly ashamed of himself. 

"That all you need?" Kaz asks, stifling a yawn and reorganizing the papers. 

"Who were you with earlier?" 

Kaz stops, licking his lips nervously, "What do you mean?" he replies carefully. He doesn't like the way Boss sounds. If he were a dumber man he'd say it sounded like jealously, but it's not like they were in any sort of relationship.

"...we can talk about it later." Boss terminates the call.

Why does he have to be so cryptic. Kaz taps his fingers on the desk, no point in over thinking it. Best to leave that problem to tomorrow. He turns to find Bat's piercing eyes on him. He's laying on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms. He looks incredibly relaxed. Kaz smiles and makes his way back to the bed. Settling down and placing the com on his bedside table again.

Bat waits until Kaz sets the head phone down before wrapping his arms around Kaz and pulling him against his chest. Into little spoon position again.

"Bat stop it I wanna be the big spoon," Kaz whines, attempting to roll over but Bat's arms were sturdy, holding him in place.

"No." 

Bat's voice is deep and husky from sleep and it sends shivers down Kaz's spine. Kaz wiggles defiantly for a few moments before giving up with a huff.

Kaz isn't sure how to feel about being the little spoon. It actually feels really nice. There's no hair in his face, and the gentle rise and fall of Bat's chest is comforting.

Just this once, Kaz decides, he will allow himself to be the little spoon. He scoots until his back is fully pressed into Bat's chest and tucks his hands under the pillow, lightly brushing the knife he keeps there. 

Oh, his ass is pressed right against Bat's dick. Bat had stripped to his boxers since Kaz had no sort of pants that would've fit him and wow he sure does pack some heat even flaccid. Must be a shower.

Kaz bites his lip. They both have to get up early. Bat has to make sure the med bay is stocked, and decide if he wants a team or not so Kaz can put one together. And Kaz will probably have more papers to sign and fresh faces to scream at. 

And yet here he was, in the perfect position to be an asshole.

Kaz wiggles his butt back, as innocently as such an action can be. 

There's no reaction from Bat. He couldn't have already fell back to sleep. Kaz presses his ass back harder, grinding against Bat. 

"Stop." 

Bat's voice is closer to his ear than he realizes and he shivers. There's no malice in it however, mostly just sleepiness.

"Stop what?" Kaz asks, feigning ignorance.

Bat grumbles in reply, but doesn't do anything further. Kaz grins and slowly grinds against Bat's dick again.

"Kaz." its a breathy growl. A warning that only makes Kaz want more.

"Just getting comfortable, you grump." 

Kaz settles down for a few minutes, letting Bat think the storm has passed. He smirks and lets out a small fake yawn. Arching his back in an exaggerated stretch and inevitably pressing his ass into Bat again. It might be Kaz's imagination but he detects a slight bit of arousal. 

Bat releases Kaz and rolls over. The silent rejection, ouch.

"Bat," Kaz whines, rolling over and tugging his arms, "come back that was an accident," 

There's no reply from Bat. Kaz sits up, huffing slightly and crawling over Bat, attempting to forcefully insert himself into Bat's arms. 

"My ass was possessed but I exercised the demon let me back in," He was begging to be the little spoon, oh how times change the man.

Bat sighs and relents, letting Kaz insert himself clumsily into his arms and bury his face into the medics chest. He smelled like standard issue soap and disinfectant. 

"Sorry, I wanna get sleep before the mission." Bat mumbles apologetically, burying his fingers in Kaz's loose hair.

Oh yeah, Bat would be excited for that. Kaz felt a bit bad for teasing him and dragging him into a late night in his room.

"S'fine, just get some sleep."

Bat is out like a light, and Kaz has never felt happier squeezed between the cool metal wall and Bat's warm chest. He hopes his comm doesn't ring again because he won't be able to get out of Bat's arms a second time, not when the man is squeezing him like a damn python.

He looks up at Bat's sleeping face and sighs. This man wasn't supposed to be a soldier, he was barely cut out to be a doctor. He's too empathetic for his own good. Kaz has seen him when a patient dies. It's not a pretty sight. The people here don't put him on a pedestal, but he can see the look of relief on their faces when Bat helps injured soldiers off the helicopter. Bat must see it too. He knows that the soldiers look to him for safety and when he fails his guilt is immeasurable.

Men like that don't make good soldiers for long. Kaz slowly reaches his hand up, brushing his thumb across Bat's cheek. He would hate to see the medic break. There were no angels here, but he was the closest thing they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like medic being called an angel and venom snake being called a demon is an interesting juxtaposition, don't ya think? Too bad kojima is a coward and fool
> 
> Also would anyone be interested in a one shot of medics time at his old base? I worry he comes off as too much of an oc insert and it wouldnt be interesting /:


	7. We're fighting for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if boss comes off creepy in this. I like to think he has a crush on kaz but doesnt know how to approach it which makes him kinda possessive?

When Kaz wakes up to the beeping on his watch, Bat is already dressed. He's sitting in the small desk chair, looking in Kaz's direction. 

He can tell Bat isn't actually staring at him. He's just sort of thinking in his direction. Kaz yawns and sits up putting his com earphone in, sliding out of bed and walking to the small dresser. He can't get away with wearing the same shirt three days in a row. That's just gross. 

He pulls on a standard issue green shirt and his pants from yesterday. Those at least aren't dirty yet. He glances over at Bat only to see he's spun in the chair to face the desk, giving Kaz some privacy. It's a weirdly kind thing to do for a man who's quite literally been inside of him. 

"Mornin'," Kaz says, voice rough from sleep as he ties his boots. 

"Good morning," 

Kaz tugs his jacket on and buttons it up before tying his scarf up, "Should've expected you to be the type guy that sticks around until morning," 

Bat laughs and stands from the chair, pushing it back in, "And leave my commander all alone and free to put his dirty shirts back on? I think not."

Kaz scowls. Him and the Boss are the same. If it's not dirty why change? It's not hard to understand! Kaz playfully shoves Bat's shoulders on his way past to the door, "Fuck off softie I can do whatever I want."

He tugs the door open and checks, no ones around yet. Before he can motion for Bat to follow him he's pulled back into the room by two strong arms and pressed against the wall. Door closing loudly besides him.

Bat looks down at him for a moment, taking in his appearance.

"You forgot to style your hair," 

Shit he did. He was busy being an asshole. Bat brushes a hand along the bottom of his chin, tilting his head up as he leans down, "And you forgot your sunglasses," he whispers against Kaz's lips before pressing a soft kiss to them.

He pulls away before Kaz can return the kiss and runs his fingers through Kaz's hair, smoothing it back.

"Put yourself together before Boss comes back and interrogates you," Bat says with a slight smile, "and if you don't mind I wanna bring Drifting Dog with me on the mission. He needs some field experience,"

Kaz nods, watching Bat reluctantly open the door and leave, offering Kaz a small wave. 

Speaking of the devil, Kaz's com rings.

"Mornin' Kaz," Boss' voice says, exhaustion heavy in his words. Poor guy's probably been up all night, running on his nap in the helicopter. Kaz makes his way towards the bathroom, grabbing his sunglasses as he goes. 

"Mornin' Snake! You just call to sweet talk me or ya need something?" Kaz responds, gelling his hair up as he talks. The Boss always had a tendency to give Kaz a good morning call. It was weirdly sweet, despite the fact that he would just as willingly keep Kaz up all night ranting about vampires or santa or how hard it is to eat sloths. 

"Letting you know that the missions complete, I got the blueprints and I'm back at the landing zone. Send morpho ASAP."

Wait what? He wasn't expected back until at least tomorrow how was he done?

"That was fast! Great job, Snake! That's why you're the best!" Kaz replies, sending a message to the pick up unit from his codec. 

"So uh, how'd you get back so fast?" Kaz asks casually, leaving his room and making his way to his office. No time for breakfast, he gad to inform Drifting Dog of his mission and let the R&D team know the blue prints were incoming.

"Borrowed a car,"

Yeah, borrowed.

"You can just say stole Boss. And that wasn't a very necessary risk to take. This isn't a time sensitive mission," Kaz kicks his door open and grabs a bag of Doritos from his snack drawer. Some breakfast is better than no breakfast. 

"...thought you'd be happy to have me back,"

That's...not a very nice tone. Boss sounds both disappointed and upset, it sends Kaz reeling. 

"I am, Boss!" Kaz says, putting some cheer into his voice as he flops into his chair and begins automatically sorting papers, "But you love being in the field, weird to see you so eager to return," Good save.

"I need to talk to you," Oh god, that was still a thing.

Kaz bites his lip, abandoning his stacks and leaning back in his chair. Propping his feet up on the desk and folding his hands behind his head. 

"We can talk now," Kaz offers, attempting to sound casual but it comes out strained. 

This was going to be about Bat, Kaz knew it. He didn't know what they...were exactly. They fucked then started hanging out, that wasn't too weird. And he was doing exactly what Boss said, controlling himself. He answered the calls and got his work done just like he always did, so what if he was date- hanging out with Bat.

"Rather do it in person," 

Kaz rolls his eyes, yeah so he could intimidate him, and start beating the shit out of him when he gave a wrong answer. Real tough guy. 

"Sure thing Boss!" Whatever, just go with it.

"Also I'm sending Bat out into the field on a tag team intel mission. So don't get yourself hurt out there waiting for the chopper!" 

Boss is silent for a long time. The call is still on he's just...not talking. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned Bat at all. Kaz sits up in his seat, looking at his papers.

"S-snake you there? Quit messing around." Kaz nervously twirls his pen, waiting for a response. Usually Boss has a good reason for going radio silently, usually being spotted or in danger of being heard.

There's a sudden snort on the line, "Sorry Kaz I...dozed off. What was that about medic?" Relief floods through him, Boss must've been up longer than he thought. Or he felt pretty safe.

"You're in a safe spot, right? Concealed and everything?" Kaz asks, returning to his papers.

"Yeah, in some bushes," 

"Why don't you take a nap then? Turn the directional mic on and I'll keep an ear out for anything suspicious," 

Boss hums in thought, "No, too dangerous. I don't want to risk it. Just...stay on the line with me. Keep me up,"

Damn, worth a shot Kaz switches to speaker mode and sets his codec on the desk. "Well then you're in luck because I have a lot of boring papers I need to run by you! It's tax season!" Kaz grins when he hears the loud groan. 

"When's the chopper gonna be here," 

"'Bout two hours," 

Boss sighs, then after a moment of silence, "Alright let's do this," 

Technically, they were supposed to do this together all the time. But Boss was a busy man, and he trusted Kaz to have MSF's goals in mind. Which he did, of course. Doing the papers with Boss was always fun, it was nice to have input on who would be a good fit for certain missions, and someone to vouch for mission Kaz would normally pass up.

But after thirty minutes, Boss was starting to doze again. It was time for Kaz to ask the important questions. 

"Would you rather fight one hundred duck sized Metal Gears or one Metal Gear sized Duck?" 

There's a contemplative silence on the line, "Do all the duck sized Metal Gears have duck sized nukes?"

"Yes,"

Another hum, "Does the Metal Gear sized duck have a nuke?"

"Boss it's a fucking duck. Of course it has a nuke,"

"What type of duck is it? Is it one of those white ducks or the green headed ones?"

Boss sounded genuinely curious. It was kind of endearing.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes. The green ducks taste like shit,"

Kaz snorts, putting his pen down and looking at his codec, "Are you planning to eat the Metal Gear sized duck?"

"Yeah if it's the white one,"

"So you're saying that you'll take on an entire Metal Gear sized duck just so you could eat it?"

"Not all of it, just some of it. The rest could be used for a bbq or something,"

"My god, Boss! You're a genius!! A duck of that size could feed Mother Base for months on solely duck based meals! Plat de rèsistance all day, every day!" 

"Kaz I've made my choice. I'll fight the Metal Gear sized duck for you,"

Before Kaz can respond to Boss' kind words there's a knock at the door. Must be Bat and Drifting Dog, which means Morpho should be with Boss soon.

"Come in! Boss I'm gonna do mission briefing, wanna listen in?"

"Fine."

The door opens and Bat pulls a very nervous looking young man in. He looked to be around twenty and gave a shakey salute.

"G-good morning Master Miller!" His voice is shaking as much as his salute. Kaz remembers him vaguely. He requested transfer to the medical unit when first joining so Kaz didn't see him around often. Good kid, had potential.

"Morning Dog! At ease," he said waving his hand to the two seats in front of his desk, "I have Boss on the codec listening in, hope that's fine," 

Dog suddenly pales, "B-Big Boss is here?" Oh god the kid looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Before Kaz can say anything Bat butts in.

"It's fine DD just take a seat," 

Dog sits stiffly in the chair, eyes ahead. Bat sighs and gives Kaz a tired look. 'just get on with it' he seemed to say.

Kaz pulls out a map of the area and lays it on the desk, "The thugs are pretty much camping in this area," he points to the giant red circle in the map, "there's a well used road running through and they're basically charging illegal tolls and obstructing some wildlife preservation research."

Bat doesn't take a seat, he stands and looks down at the map, nodding slightly.

"The two of you will be sneaking in as close as you can and gathering intel. Make notes of the vehicles, buildings, number of soldiers, anything. You'll also have some cameras so feel free to take photos of what you see," Kaz sets two polaroid cameras on the desk, "this is a sneaking mission so try not to get spotted and avoid lethal force," 

Dog looks really nervous twitching in his seat, suddenly his codec crackles, "If there's no other way out, we'll understand. I trust your judgment on the field will be as good as it is off field, Dog,"

Dog suddenly looks elated, "Thank you Boss!" he practically yells with a grin on his face.  

Boss really knows how to cheer his soldiers up. Kaz looks back to the map and points at to other locations, circled in blue, "These are your landing zones. We can pick you up and drop you off at either one. Try to get on the same flight so there's little delay. You'll be able to communicate via coms, so plan your strategy well. I know this mission is in good hands!"

Dog nods, now serious look in his face, "I won't let you down Master Miller!"

"Good, now go suit up."

Dog practically runs out in excitement. Leave him and Bat alone. With Boss' voice...of course.

"He wants to be a field medic, so I'm trying to give him some easy experience," Bat says as examines the map, tracing a finger over his routes, "He talks about wanting to be like Big Boss. In and out without ever being noticed except it's saving pow's and the injured,"

Bat looks up and smiles, "I think it's sweet,"

Kaz feels breathless, looking at Bat in this moment. His face is still set in his standard semi resting bitch face, but the slight frown has lessened and oh Kaz never noticed that he had dimples. It made Kaz want to kiss him, but he couldn't. Not with Boss on the line that would just get him in trouble.

"Morphos here." Kaz jumped, he had been lost in thought, staring at the medic.

"Oh, good! Take a nap on the chopper Boss! It'll do you good,"

The line goes silent, and it's just him and Bat. Kaz puts on a flirty smirk and looks up, only for a camera to flash in his face. Thank god for sunglasses.

"Bat what the hell?" Kaz rubs his eyes below his glasses, the flash only hurt a bit but everything was kind of blurry now.

"Sorry about your eyes, couldn't resist," Bat responded, taking a pen from Kaz's desk and writing something on the back of the photo. He then slips it into his jacket pocket.

Kaz huffs, "Not even going to show me?"

"It takes around 10 minutes to develop, best results in a dark place," 

"You're lucky I don't take bad photos, or you'd be thrown in the brig."

Bat raises his eyebrows, skeptical.

"You need to go suit up by the way. Xray will be picking you and Dog up in fifteen minutes," Bat nods, trying to hide his excitement.

Kaz leans across the desk and pulls the man down, pressing a kiss against his cheek, "Come home safe," he pulls back to see a slight flush across Bat's face.

"If you promise to stay safe I'll give you something nice," Kaz proceeds to make an incredibly obscene gesture with his hands and mouth. Bat makes a exaggerated face of disgust and turns to leave. But he smiles at Kaz before the door closes. 

 

Kaz sits down, he has a bubbly feeling in his chest as he resumes paperwork. Something about making the medic happy made him happy. It was similar to how he'd felt when he brought his mom home seashells or flowers. But there was a different warmth too it.

Kaz shakes his head, physically removing the thoughts from his head to focus on paper pushing. Things were starting to get hectic with all the stuff around Metal Gear and general mother base expansions. The last few days had felt so relaxed it was easy to forget shit had hit the fan.

The hours ticked by in a blur, and Kaz was almost surprised when Morpho rang, letting him know he was landing in fifteen minutes. 

Kaz quickly made his way to the landing pad, already populated by a few soldiers awaiting Boss' return. Kaz was trying not to think of all the cryptic messages, and more on the new models of guns they'll be able to make with the new blueprints. 

He smiles when the chopper pulls in and Boss jumps out. Kaz wanted to shake the hand of the man who designed the sneaking suit. It hugged everything just right, and the shoes almost put Boss at eye level with Kaz. Almost.

"Good to see you safe, Boss!" Kaz calls, walking up and patting the others kevlar clad shoulder. He was cool to the touch, and smelled like shit. Kaz takes the blueprints and thumbs through them before passing them off to the R&D specialist.

"Good to be back," He replies, passing Kaz and heading towards the armoury to remove his suit and hopefully shower. 

Boss had such a nice ass. Like, there's no denying it. Its round, firm, perfectly accented by his straps and tight suit. Kaz is grateful for his sunglasses because anytime Boss walks in front of him his eyes are glued to the perfect ten that is Big Boss' huge perfect butt. 

Oh god was Boss talking?

"Huh?"

Boss looks over his shoulder, annoyed, "I said do you wanna talk in your office or my room,"

Oh yeah, that. The office was probably a safer bet, the room was too personal.

"Office,"

Boss nods, then stops suddenly, causing Kaz to bump into him.

"Also can you unzip the back of this? I can't quite reach the zipper,"

Kaz snorts and finds the well hidden zipper, tugging it halfway down and revealing Boss' back.

"Every time I think I've stretched these out they always refit them," Boss huffs, waving a small farewell and entering the armoury.

Kaz turns and makes the short walk to his office, checking his watch. Bat and Dog should be arriving shortly. Kaz would have liked to run intel for them, but it would be odd for the XO to oversee such a wetwork esq mission. So he left it to Gator, she was capable. 

Kaz enters his office and begins fussing over it. Throwing the empty dorito bags and coffee cups away. He's nervous, he only cleans when he's nervous. He sits at the desk for a moment before getting up and pacing, this was surely about Bat. Or at least about his love life. Boss usually wasn't one to pry so this must be important, right?

The door opens, Boss never knocks. Kaz turns and gives him a friendly smile, leaning in his desk. 

"So what's this big thing you wanna ask me about?" Boss looks deathly serious, closing the door behind him. His hair is damp and he's changed into the standard fatigues. Goodbye perfect ass suit. 

"Take your pants off."

That...wasn't what he expected. Without thinking Kaz unbuckles his belt before pausing.

 

"Wait, why? You're not going to..." Kaz trails off, looking at Boss. He's just standing there with his arms crossed, looking at Kaz expectantly.

Kaz takes his pants off, kicking his boots off too. He glances down nervously, and fuck he can see a hickey from last night peeking out from the hem of his boxers

His eyes dart up and Boss is directly infront of him, silent as always. Kaz forcibly relaxes, smirking at Boss' serious expression.

"Easier than last time, eh?" Boss is silent. He crouches down and grabs the hem of Kaz's boxers, lifting them to reveal the numerous hickeys dotting his thighs. Damn no wonder Bat didn't leave any marks on his neck, he wanted to go all out.

Kaz impassively watches Boss examine the his thighs in silence. It only takes a few moments for him to stand but it feels like forever. They look at each other in silence.

"Who is it?" Boss growls, single eye not wavering from Kaz's.

"What do you mean?" Kaz responds, standing stiffly and meeting Boss' eye as best he can.

"Who's the girl your fucking. We talked about this, Kaz" 

Oh, he...he didn't know. Of course not Boss is as sharp as a brick wall when it comes to that.

"Wh-where's this coming from?" Kaz's mind is racing, trying to think of what to say. He can't admit it's Bat, but he can't explain away the hickeys.

"On the coms, last night. Sounded like you were in the middle of," Boss gives a pointed look at Kaz's legs, "something. And I heard a second voice over the codec when I called later that same night," 

Fuck Bat had growled last night when Kaz woke up. He didn't think Boss heard it but then again he was pretty much an animal in human skin. Kaz bites his lip, letting his façade of relaxation crack. 

"Look, Boss," Kaz begins, wishing he could move away from the man without vaulting the desk. Or pull his pants up, "I...he's not dating anyone alright? It was just a small hook up no strings attached. It's obviously not affecting my work so don't sweat it!" It comes out in more of a rush than he wanted, but it's a solid excuse.

Boss raises an eyebrow in interest, "He?"

Fuck. He meant to say they. Kaz manages to keep his expression neutral.

"You weren't an exception Boss. I go for men when I want to."

Boss seems to think for a moment, gears in his mind turning at the revelation that Kazuhira "Lady Killer Savant" Miller was also into dudes that weren't him 

"Who is it?"

Kaz doesn't like keeping secrets. He had enough things in the closet hidden from Boss as it is. But something in his gut was telling him not to let Boss know.

"He's uh...not out of the closet yet," Kaz mumbles, looking away and running his fingers through his stiff hair 

"He's in a closet?"

Kaz sighs, deep and long. Boss was an enigma of a man. He could recite the entire declaration of independence by heart, but couldn't understand standard English slang.

"He's not publically gay, Boss," Kaz explains slowly, "He doesn't want anyone to know, so it's not my place to tell you. I wanna protect his privacy."

Boss nods and runs a finger down a scar on his hand, thinking. Kaz takes the time to pull his pants on. He hated this, lying by omission. But something deep in his gut was telling him not to tell Boss. It was the same feeling that got him to write the letter to his father. The same feeling that told him to trust Boss back when he was captured in Columbia, and he was going to trust it for now. 

Boss sighs in resignation, "Alright Kaz. Sorry for the interrogation, you just had me worried."

Kaz grins, and punches Boss in the chest playfully, "I ain't gonna leave you, Boss. Im by your side to the end."

Kaz hopes his words aren't tested, because whatever he has with Bat is changing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the phrase "have a little respect for the man who invented mt dew" in regards to kaz and i haven't slept since


	8. Plant your roots in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time jumps in this, so sorry if its weird. Tryin to wrap up this leg of the vkaz journey. Hoping to end on an even 10 chapters but we'll see

Kaz honestly wasn't too worried about the medic. He was a capable guy, A rank in everything and an S rank in medicine. He was more than capable of handing himself on a simple mission.

So no, Kaz wasn't worried in the slightest. He worried about Boss a lot. But Boss tends to go on solo missions where rescue isn't an option. Not taking voyeur shots of some two bit criminals squatting in the jungle. 

Not. Worried.

Kaz rolls over in bed and lets out a long sigh. It's midnight. Boss knocked out after their talk and has been sleeping all day, pretty usual after these missions. Gator said all was good with the medic and Dog when he checked in before dinner. Which was surprisingly lonely without Bat to banter with. Although Jackal did manage to tell a funny joke for once, one that mortified Paz. Poor kid. 

Kaz rolls onto his stomach, sighing again. He really wasn't sure what was developing between the two. He was used to flings, and girls that would try to cling to him. Get him in a long term relationship, which was not what he wanted. Being a workaholic meant ladies needed to understand he wasn't going to be around to cuddle them. And 4am Kaz without at least 3 cups of coffee is probably some sort of demon from Dante's Inferno. At least Gator forgave him for calling her a "reptilian dyke bitch" that one time she brought a four inch stack of Intel reports in. It helped that he almost started crying and gave her his entire stash of imported Japanese snack cakes. 

But things with Bat felt...different. He actually kind of liked the way Bat clung to him. Well, maybe not clung, but the way he instigated closeness. Bat was a workaholic too, anyone with two eyes could see that. So when a chick would've whined at Kaz answering a late call from the Boss and bitched him out for leaving the bed, Bat let him go and didn't even mention it afterwards. And he was warm as fuck.

But that's what was worrying him the most. Kaz was a people person, always has been. He could always tell which kids were going to yell insults at him and which ones were going to throw punches. Which kids in class would share their notes and girls that were really into his thick accent in college. Unfortunately, he could read Bat pretty well too. And what he saw made him worry. Not because it was unwanted, it's something Kaz never realized he wanted until he saw it in that mans eyes when he looked up at him. It was raw and unfiltered. There was want yeah, maybe some lust, but...the main thing was...it's...

Kaz wasn't going to admit it. Not even in his own thoughts. He shoves his face into the pillow, huffing. How long had Bat felt like this? He remembered their first meeting pretty well. He was kind of out of it, but he remembered.

\--

He let out a loud, dramatic groan and slightly cracks an eye open. He's laying in a reclined bed in a surprisingly well kept tent. Pretty decent for thugs in the woods. Kaz glances over and sees his sunglasses, immediately reaching over and sliding them on. That was nice of them. He sighs and closes his eyes. Whole unit taken out, he froze up like a fucking amateur. They died because of him, he couldn't even save one. Hell, he couldn't even kamikaze that cocky one eyed pirate fuck who lead the damn thing. What kind of asshole actually agrees to help another guy with a painful ritual suicide? Fucking freak. 

There's a noise and Kaz's eyes shoot open. A tall, well built man is walking toward him. He has close cropped hair and looks uncomfortably similar to Snake. That guy was in here earlier. Offering him an out, he didn't trust him. Hard to read. This guy however was a simple read. Practically talked with his body.

"Good to see you're awake, how are you feeling Mr. Miller?" He has a clipboard, the pen is tucked into his standard issue shirt, which is hung loosely over a pair of fatigues. He has dog tags, only one, and an all American accent. Suspicious considering most people here are locals. Must be working for the government or Snake.

Kaz doesn't answer at first, silence usually begets more information but this guy seemed content to wait. Bright blue eyes watching Kaz with medical interest.

"Been better," Kaz finally breaks and responds first. 

The man hums in interest and checks the IV. He doesn't say anything else as he begins to remove the needle from Kaz's arm.

"So any cute spanish nurses working today or is it just you?" Good old fashion guy joking should get a better reaction.

"Just me."

Man of few words, huh? Better be more direct.

"You working with Snake or the government." 

The medic moves the blanket to examine the stitches in his foot. Kaz suddenly realizes he's been cleaned up. New tshirt and sweat pants on.

"Snake," the man replies, replacing the blanket when he's satisfied with the health of his flesh wounds.

Oh god this guy probably gave him a sponge bath. The thought is enough to make Kaz's face flush, and not from the warmth in the tent. At least he was being helped by a 10.

"So you like his personal wet nurse or something?" Kaz asks, might as well get what he can out of the guy.

"Something like that," He responds, passing Kaz a thermometer, "place this under your tongue,"

Kaz obeys silently, staring at the man who simply stares back. When the thermometer beeps Kaz passes it back. 

"No infections, and no fever. You're in very good health Mr. Miller. Your leg should heal up within a week."

Wow that was the most he's said this entire time. He had a nice voice too.

"So you got a name handsome?" Kaz puts on a flirty grin, but the mans face is impassive.

"Venom Bat," Did Snake like the animal motif or was this guy just fucking with him.

"Wow your parents pick that out for you?"

The man just gives him a coy smile, he doesn't say anything but the teasing message of 'wouldn't you like to find out' is there. Kaz feels a rush of excitement, one he always gets when flirting with a hard catch.

"If you need anything, Mr. Miller, feel free to call. I'll be nearby."

\--

As far as first meetings go it could be worse. Bat was a nice guy. Back before Mother Base was established they worked on a couple missions together. Kaz remembers how shocked he was at the brutal efficiency Bat had shown when he first picked up a gun on their mission. They were working as a sniper team, and Bat offered to shoot. The man pulled the trigger with no hesitation, breathing out just right and eyes cold. 

Field medics made scary soldiers that's for damn sure.

Kaz gets to his knees, huffing angrily. The walk down memory lane was nice but it wasn't helping him sleep. He was worried about Bat. Whatever was going on between them, Kaz wanted it to continue. It was new and exciting. And to have him die on a shitty recon mission was dumb.

He hears the bathroom door open and turns his head. Boss is standing there.

"I can hear you huffing from my room," He says gruffly. His hair is a tangled mess from sleep and his clothes, what he was wearing earlier, are rumpled.

"Sorry Boss, can't sleep," 

"I can help you with that," 

Kaz was almost tempted to agree, but Boss' sleeper holds always left nasty bruises. And Kaz wasn't that tired. 

"Not tonight, I'll keep it down,"

Boss gives a 'your loss' hand motion and returns to his room. Leaving Kaz to his thoughts. He holds in another sigh and gets up, stretching quietly. He could throw his pants on and go do some more paperwork in his office. Not very glamorous, but it's better than rolling around his bed. He also gets a very good idea, one that has him stumbling out of his room with his pants barely on and sunglasses clipped to his shirt.

One quick coffee run later Kaz is in his office, fiddling with his codec. Bat's frequency should be 161.2 but it was surprisingly hard to find. Kaz tended to have his codec turned permanently to Boss' frequency. 

His codec finally got a clear signal and he hits the call button, butterflies in his stomach.

"Hello?" Bat whispers quietly, confusion evident in his voice.

"Hey its me. If you can't talk right now let me know I just..." Kaz pauses for a moment, "couldn't sleep, wanted to hear your voice," God that was cheesy, but it was the real reason.

There's a moment of silence then a chuckle, "Well I'm free for now, I can talk a bit," 

Kaz grins, sipping his coffee, "How's the mission going?"

Bat shifts position, "Going well. Me and DD got most of what we need, wanted to wait to leave at sunrise to see if they had any sort of light set up. And DD's taking a nap."

That's good thinking, Kaz didn't even consider their potential night defenses, "You keepin an eye on him?"

"Yeah, got eyes on him with the binoculars. He should be safe, he's far from patrols but jaguars are unpredictable,"

Kaz smiles, Bat was as good of a field partner as he was a fuck. Kept a close eye on who he's with, very protective. 

"Hey Bat, can I ask you a really important question?" Kaz says after a few moments of silence.

"You can ask me anything, Kaz," He replies with so much sincerity it makes his heart ache.

"Would you rather fight one hundred duck sized Metal Gears or one Metal Gear sized duck?"

There's a long silence, so long Kaz is starting to worry.

"One hundred duck sized Metal Gears." Bat finally says, probably nodding to himself.

It was such a confident and obviously well thought out answer Kaz was unable to even argue.

Kaz looks at the time. It was two am already. He should let Bat go, as much as he didn't want to.

"I should let you go. Don't stay up too late," Kaz said, knowing full well Bat was going to let Dog sleep until dawn.

"I won't. goodnight Kaz,"

Kaz smiles, but before he can say goodnight back Bat continues, "I...thanks for calling. It uh, means a lot," 

Bat hangs up immediately afterwards, probably to hide his face in his hands.

Kaz grins, and idly does paper work until he feels ready to pass out. Then stumbles to his room and sleeps for exactly two hours. 

He feels like shit. There's dark circles under his eyes, that he covers with sunglasses to make himself look slightly less like shit. 

Boss is taking over his drills today, to allow Kaz to make preparations for the best idea they've ever had. So good he burst into Boss' room mid shower to tell him. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation talking, but Peace Day was going to be his magnum opus. Well maybe his secondary magnum opus, MSF was the first. The moment he sees Paz he pounces.

He can tell she's unsure about the idea but he knows she'll come around. Her singing would raise the moral of the base and help her feel more comfortable. He was sure of it. As he's leaving the shell shocked Paz to talk with Chico his codec rings.

"Hey Boss," he answers automatically. Feeling especially giddy, song lines running through his head.

"It's Bat." The voice responds, hum of helicopter rotors in the back. Oops.

"Oh hey Bat! You almost home?" Kaz asks, glancing towards the sky even though there's nothing to see.

"Yeah, should be landing in a few minutes." he sounds dead tired, but Kaz needs to run his idea by him before he falls asleep.

"Oh good! Hey listen if you can come see me as soon as you can alright? Wanna tell you about something!"

"Sure thing." 

The call ends, and Kaz is left feeling a little unsettled. Bat was shorter than usual, probably an adrenaline crash. He should go meet him at the drop off. Just in case.

Kaz makes his way to the helipad and leans against the rails of the upper deck, watching the black speck in the distance grow larger until the sight of Xrays chopper was clear. Kaz glances down and frowns. There's a lot of medical staff on deck, did they miss Bat and Dog that much. 

Kaz's worry only grows when the chopper touches down and its doors open and Dog jumps out with Bat leaning heavily on his shoulder, there's a white bloody bandage encircling his upper thigh. His hands clench into fists as he watches the staff practically swarm Bat. Who calmly waves them off, dragging him and Dog over to the intel specialist to pass over the documents. 

Kaz felt like a huge fucking asshole now. He probably called to let Kaz know he was injured but going to be ok and all Kaz did was rant about his fucking party. 

Kaz takes a slow breath and relaxes. He looks down in time to meet Bat's blue eyes. Bat gives him a wave and wink before Doh passes him off to a stronger medical staff member to help him to the sick bay. 

The gesture fills Kaz with a sense of relief. He's going to be ok, and he's not mad. Kaz wants to run straight to the med bay right to Bat's side. Get him to talk about anything and everything he can. Let himself be the person who listens for once. 

But he knows he can't do that. Bat's not a talker, and he needs rest and proper medication more than Kaz nagging and fussing. He'll stop by later, and bring him a gift or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new Hot BBkaz take is bb has a crush on Kaz but is to much of an Ape to properly reciprocate even tho kaz would do anything for him more at 11


	9. Right after I wake up. Colors look faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesnt feel rushed but its all starting to wrap up. Events in this dont align perfectly with the peace walker ground zeroes timeline but c'est la vie

Kaz manages to wait at least seven hours before trudging to the med bay, cup of coffee in hand and pockets full of various imported candies. He's opens the door and looks in, there's a soldier sitting at the table getting his bandage changed by a haggard looking staff. Kaz waves and casually walks past, its not like anyone's actually going to stop the XO from visiting the injured. He usually does when he has free time, sneaks them candy and plays a few songs. 

He opens the doors to the sick bay and glances around, one side of the hall has multiple doors leading to private and surgery rooms. The other side has only two doors, one near the front and end of the hall for less serious injuries. Its the standard array of rows of white beds and privacy curtains. The medic would probably be in the private rooms since the staff was always so worried about him. He had a tendency to attempt to shrug off bullet wounds and would sneak out of the multi-bed ward. 

Kaz opens the door to the very first room to reveal a strained, yet polite looking Bat and Red Octopus. She was a medical staff member, solid 7 and around 25. Kaz has tried flirting with her on multiple occasions, but she always said she had eyes for someone else. Kaz suddenly started to realize who it was. She was sitting on the bed with her back to his, and hand resting in Bat's uninjured thigh. 

Bat looks up and the relief on his face is so fucking obvious Kaz almost feels sorry for Red. Looks like she had been pinning after him for a while now and took the opportunity for some alone time. He could appreciate her moxie, but Bat was his.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," Kaz says with an undertone of haughty smugness. Red jumps and turns to look at him, barely managing to cover the flash of annoyance on her face as she slowly stands to salute. She had her fatigue jacket unbuttoned to reveal slight cleavage. A tantalizing sight for most men. Most. 

Kaz practically struts past her and pulls a the shitty plastic chair in corner over to Bat's bedside. Taking a seat and kicking his well polished boots up onto medics bed, and taking a purposeful sip from the coffee cup.

"Hope you don't mind but I need to talk with loverboy here...alone. Mission stuff," Kaz wasn't trying to be mean, he wasn't jealous over Red. He knew damn well Bat was trying to let her down gently. But Kaz played hard and he wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of him and his new fuck bro. 

Red glances around, trying to think of a reason to stay, but they all knew Bat was in more than stable condition. 

"Of course commander!" She says, then looks at Bat and gives him a flirty smile, "I'll check in later," she says before walking out. The two listen to her footsteps recede into the front office.

"Red is one of the best surgeon's on base, but she can't take a hint." Bat sighs flopping back into the bed and rubbing his palms against his eyes, "She woke me up an hour ago and hasn't left since," he groans out, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"It must be so hard to be you," Kaz sighs dramatically, tipping the chair onto its back two legs, "Being waited on by such a pretty nurse all day long,"

Bat rolls his eyes, right hand reaching up to fiddle with his single dog tag. Kaz hadn't seen it on him in a while. 

"This is for you by the way. Penguin would've stopped me if I brought two cups," Kaz says, letting the chair thunk back and taking his feet off Bat's bed to offer him the coffee. Bat bolts upright and practically snatches the cup away, taking a long drink. 

"The day you became XO and started bringing in coffee that wasn't shit was the happiest day of my life."

Kaz laughs and pulls a pack of Tomoe Ame rice snacks out of his pocket. Tossing one to Bat, which he expertly catches, and popping another into his mouth, "Good drinks keeps moral up more than anything else." 

Bat sets the cup in his bedside and examines the candy, "What's this?"

"It's an orange hard candy. The wrapper dissolves so don't take it off just eat it.,"

Bat raises and eyebrow, but obediently puts the candy in his mouth.

"Not bad," He says after sucking it a moment. 

Kaz smiles and looks at the box, he takes the small sticker out and passes it to Bat, "You ever heard of Dagashi?" Kaz asks as Bat examines the sticker.

Bat gives Kaz a withering look that screams 'why the fuck would I know anything about Japan'

"It means something like futile snacks. I don't know if there's an American word for it, but it's like cheap candy you'd buy after school or during summer," Kaz explains, crunching on his mostly dissolved candy while Bat listens attentively, "I used to get these after school and give my mom the stickers in them. She always put them in a little scrap book and kept it on her bedside table," 

Bat looks at the sticker again, soft smile on his face, "Did you have a bowl cut as a kid?" 

Kaz immediately scowls at Bat, "No, fuck off."

Bat hides a grin, "A blond bowl cut, huh?"

"Shut up, I'm serious," Kaz's tone is harsh and unforgiving, Bat just laughs and waves a hand. 'don't worry about it'

Kaz pulls a package of tirol out of his pocket, offering the medic none.

"Kaz, what does this mean?" Bat asks, turning the sticker towards him. Kaz didn't even glance at it when he passed it over, but now he saw it was a simple kanji. Not very exciting for an American, usually they were race cars or animals. 

"Oh that means luck! Maybe that means you'll get lucky with Red," Kaz winks as Bat makes a disgusted face. 

"Rather get lucky with you," He grumbles, setting the sticker down next to his coffee cup.

"Maybe later," Kaz figures he should get down to business now, "So what happened?"

Bat sighs, not an annoyed sigh just a dejected one, "One of the guys was trying to shoot a bird in the tree I was in. Missed the bird and hit me. Thankfully I managed to stay hidden long enough to get out undetected." 

Damn, that was unlucky. Could have been much worse, however.

"DD was pretty worried, but he patched me up pretty well on site. And everyone's been fussing over me which is...annoying." Bat finishes, leaning over to snatch Kaz's second tirol from his hand, eating it before Kaz can retrieve it, like an asshole. 

Kaz leans back in his chair, absolutely relieved. He had thought of numerous awful situations Bat could have gotten into, and as dumb as the real story was it was good to know they weren't seen at all.

Conversation fades into a comfortable silence, Bat is drumming his fingers against the blanket, clean tan skin contrasting nicely with the stark white sheet. Kaz almost wishes he brought his guitar, he could work on Paz's song.

"Y'know I just recently started a band," Kaz says casually scooting his chair closer so he can lean his elbows on the bed and rest his head in his hands.

"I hope you're not the lead singer," Bat replies, equally as casual despite the scathing remark.

Kaz rolls his eyes, one day people will get tired of teasing him for his voice, "No, I'm on guitar. Paz will be the lead singer."

Bat tilts his head curiously, silently asking for more information. 

"So me and Boss decided that since things have been so hectic the base should have a big shindig. Bigger than the monthly birthdays! Me, Paz, and Galvèz are gonna perform a song and everything, since all our names mean peace! It'll be Peace Day and it's going to get crazy! Lot's of food and booze," Kaz can't help but get excited. Hes waving his hands around in emphasis and grinning at Bat, who looks pretty interested.

"I wanted to let you know first because uh," Kaz fidgets, starting to feel a bit shy, "I wanted you to go with me, y'know like...a date,"

Bat lets out a hum and pretends to think hard. "I've never been on a date with another guy. Who brings the flowers?"

"The one who has to import them to the base," 

"Touchè," Bat gives Kaz a crooked smile, "I'll go with you, be your official groupie," 

Kaz didn't think he could get more excited about Peace Day than in that moment. Despite the excitement Kaz can't hold back a yawn. He's still really tired, caffeine be damned. He crosses his arms on Bat's bed and leans his head against them, turning to look up at Bat through his slightly crooked glasses. 

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard in the field. People need you back here." There was an unspoken I in the sentence that they both caught. Bat was characteristically silent, looking at Kaz with that familiar soft gaze. Kaz closes his eyes, he can't face it now. 

The comfortable silence returns and Kaz finds himself drifting into sleep. He vaguely feels Bat remove his sunglasses, and his rough hand running through his hair. 

He hears the door open and struggles to pull himself back together, but he's far to comfortable to sit up. He hovers awkwardly on the edge of consciousness listening in on the conversation. 

"Glad to see you're ok," Oh it's Snake. He and Bat were pretty close. As close at two silent beef houses who probably have some distant relative along the line can be. 

"Yeah, would have been a shame to get taken out by accident," Bat replies conversationally. Kaz realizes Bat removed his hand when Snake came in. 

"He tell you about Peace Day?" Snakes voice fades in through the growing haze of sleep.

"Yeah, it's a good idea." The offhand praise makes Kaz smile. They continue talking but Kaz is too far into sleep to process their words. 

Kaz jerks awake at the warm hand on his back. He blearily looks around and blinks. Bat is still in his bed and Boss has a hand on his back. He also saw Red in the doorway giving him a sour look. He probably only slept for a few minutes.

"Wha?" He mumbles, wiping drool from his mouth.

"You look like shit, Kaz," Boss has a concerned look on his face. 

"Wow Boss, one eye left and your observant as ever." He mumbles, looking around for his sunglasses. Its way to bright. 

The cool metal touches his temple and he almost jumps. Bat was leaning forward, sliding the sunglasses onto his face. 

"Thanks,"

Bat just nods and Kaz gets to his feet, stretching. 

"Sorry about that, think I should turn in early. Night Bat, Red!" Kaz walks out, followed closely by Boss.

"You feelin' alright?" He asks quietly when they exit the med bay. The sun was already setting. The fire of the sun sinking behind the blue of the sea, pastel pinks and purples fading into deep blues and black. Kaz can already see stars. 

"Never better, Boss," Kaz smiles, listening to the sound of boots on steel and water against metal. For the first time in a long time, Kaz felt truly at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, knows damn well what happens: oh boy i wonder what happens!


	10. I won't scatter your sorrow to the heartless sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall packed ur lunches bcs im taking you on a feel trip straight to feelodelphia.

Peace Day never came. 

Kaz was laying in bed, face buried in his pillow. His watch was going to ring soon, but he had barely slept tonight. He had barely slept in weeks.

Paz's betrayal hit everyone hard. Hell, Kaz was a traitor too and even he was shocked Paz was Ciphers second operative. He waited a few weeks before he sat Boss down and confessed. He was working with Cipher to help expand Mother Base. He knew Galvèz had a spy on the inside, and that ZEKE was being tampered with. 

Boss took it...well he took it the way he takes most things. Quietly. He went on more missions now, didn't stay at the Base long. It hurt, but Kaz understood. He had been betrayed by his close friend, and had killed a young girl. 

It was hard for Kaz to face Mother Base sometimes. Boss kept his secrets, but the guilt weighed on him. People died because of him. And while Boss recruited more it wasn't the same. 

Kaz even distanced himself from Bat. It was so cruel and petty, but watching the man work so desperately to save the brothers in arms Kaz had sentenced to death for his own selfish reasons hurt so badly he couldn't stand it. Bat noticed him pulling away, but he didn't stop him. It must have been so confusing. After spending so much time leading up to Peace Day together. Kaz practicing his song and Medic just...listening. Sometimes humming along.

Bat had agreed to sing Love Deterrence one day, but now Kaz didn't want him anywhere near that song. 

Kaz needed to see him today however. It was an important day. Tonight Boss is going to investigate reports of Paz and Chico's alleged survival, and the nuclear inspection Huey forced on them was coming up. Bat would be in the chopper with Morpho and Boss. The risk was low, but Kaz had to see him off.

He sits up and mechanically gets dressed. Going through his morning routine of gelling his hair and sniff testing his shirts. He had to put on a good face for the soldiers. Then he made his way to the med bay, a now familiar walk.

Bat was in his office, filling away some extra papers before his mission and listening to his ridiculous mix tape. As always the medic was jittery with energy and wearing his single dog tag. Kaz had asked, late one evening after they shared a few drinks of coconut rum hidden away on the third deck of Mother Base, why he only wore it on missions and why he only had one. 

Apparently he only wore it when he thought he might die. He admitted that he feared that if his body was not identified he'd come back as a ghost. He laughed it off, but Kaz could tell it was a real.

He left his other one at home, with his parents. Mostly to make them feel guilty that their son had left them.

"Hey Bat," Kaz says softly, allowing his brave façade to crack. He flops down on the rolling chair and leans back closing his eyes momentarily.

"Hey Kaz," He replies gently, fondly regarding Kaz. He was going to tell him soon, about his role in the ZEKE incident...eventually. 

"You excited to be on the field?"

"Of course. I'm not a ribbon clerk," Kaz frowns, Bat was using gay slang again.

"A what?"

"Homosexual with a desk job," Bat's lips quirk up, there's an unspoken 'like you' at the end of it that has Kaz throwing a stray pen at the man.

Kaz missed this so much. 

Bat easily catches the pen and tucks it behind his ear, laughing at Kaz's childish antics. Kaz gets to his feet and approaches him, wrapping his arms around Bat's chest and resting his head against the others shoulder. 

"Sorry," Kaz mumbles into his back, absently running his fingers over the text of his tag, "for being distant. Lot going on, y'know," it's not much of an apology or explanation, but Kaz feels Bat relax into him. A silent acceptance. He was going to tell him it all soon. When all this calms down.

No more skeletons in the closet, Kaz has nothing to hide anymore. Hell, he would even tell Boss that his best soldier and XO were fuck buddies soon. 

Kaz buries his face into the crook of Bat's neck, his sunglasses press into his face uncomfortably. Bat smells like soap and disinfectant. 

"You think Paz really survived?" Kaz asks, closing his eyes and leaning heavily on Bat.

"It's possible. She was very tenacious," Bat shifts, he's sad.

"Well when Boss get's her out you'll patch her up just fine,"

Kaz hears the med door open and quickly, albeit reluctantly, pulls away. The office door opens to reveal Boss, he's wearing his sneaking suit already.

"The chopper leaves for the halfway point in an hour. Get ready," He says, all business. He gives Kaz a good morning nod before leaving as silently as he came.

"Who designed those suits? Because they are...very tight." 

Kaz smirks at Bat, nudging him with his elbow, "Are you looking at Boss' ass? The XO not good enough you gotta get the Big Boss too?"

Bat turns red and shoos Kaz's hand away, "Just an observation," he mumbles, motioning for Kaz to follow him to the armoury. 

"When do you think you'll wear one of them?" The thought of Bat in a skintight body suit is very nice.

"I have worn one before. They're uncomfortable and sweaty in all the wrong places," 

"Ok wait, where was I when this happened?" Kaz frowns, how could he have missed something like that.

"It was a little after you joined. Boss and I went on a mission together,"

Kaz wants to cry, he missed Bat and Boss in skintight body suits at the same time? What an awful world.

"I never realized the suits came with heels," Bat adds after a few moments of silence. 

Kaz snorts, he forgot everytime too, until Boss was suddenly almost eye level with him.

"How hard was it to call him Big Boss when you towered over him like that," 

Bat smiles and opens the armoury door, "Harder than I expected," he pauses in the doorway and turns to Kaz, "Don't forget to see us off. Morpho wants us to take a commemorative picture before he visits his family for a month."

Approving Morpho's time off was both a blessing and a curse. Sure, Kaz could pilot a helicopter, but Morpho could pilot a damn helicopter like it was an extension of his damn body. It was incredible to watch him work, practically an art form.

Morpho gushed for at least twenty minutes about his wife and kid. His kid absolutely loved Big Boss and they had been trying to read Moby Dick together for fifteen years, but everytime he left for duty they had to start again. It was cute. But this time he would have a full paid month. Enough time to finish the damn book.

"Sure thing! See you in a few!" Kaz waves and turns to see Huey quickly rolling toward him, looking nervous. Great. 

"H-Hey Kaz I wanted to talk to you about something. Its the uh, inspection!" He says, nervously wringing his hands.

"What about it?" Kaz attempts to keep the annoyance out of his voice. This whole thing was tedious and obnoxious as all hell. He motions for Huey to follow and begins walking toward the helipad. 

"Well uh, its the soldiers! I just don't think they should all be carrying semi automatic guns when they come around. It might give the wrong impression,"

Kaz rolls his eyes, Huey has a point. But not having armed guards is not something Kaz is comfortable with. Better compromise. 

"I'll have most of them switch to pistols only. The armoury, ammo, and resource guards will carry the semi automatics," Kaz says with finality. He was not going to debate this. 

Huey stutters something out before weakly nodding. Kaz calls Killer Whale on his codec, "Tell the deck guards to switch to pistols, posted guards keep the semis. Make the inspectors feel better," He hangs up after a quick yes sir from Whale and looks at Huey.

"Anything else?"

"N-no!"

"Good, make sure everything's ready! Don't wanna fail this inspection," There's a thinly veiled threat Huey catches. He nods and rolls away quickly. He had been really jittery recently, it was probably the inspection weighing in him. Poor guy, he was always was a weak little bitch. What Dr. Strangelove saw in him, Kaz didn't know. 

"You disarming the guards?" Boss' voice is gruff behind him and Kaz practically leaps out of his skin. Damn that sexy cat suit.

"Huey wants the inspectors to feel comfortable," Kaz turns to face Boss, news travels fast. Boss nods in understanding, looking at the helicopter waiting for lift off. 

"Fair enough. Left the stationed guards with an automatic right?"

"Of course," Kaz can see Morpho walking over, a bounce in his step. 

"Hey everyone's here!" He cheers, helmet in his hand and smile on his face.

Kaz frowns, everyone? Bat wasn't here yet.

Morpho waves a soldier over and passes him a camera as Bat silently sidles up to Kaz's side. Completely suited up. The armour looked really good on him, but Kaz liked his casual hot doctor look.

Kaz smiles up at him, before Morpho waves them over. "Come on guys photo time!"

Kaz grins and they stand in front of the helicopter with pilot This was his damn dream team. 

Morpho shoves a semi automatic in Kaz's hand, "Let's take a serious one boys!"

Kaz puts his arm on Boss' shoulder, he loved making him look tiny. Boss frowns at him, but allows it.

The soldier snaps the photo, just as the gun slips from Kaz's hand. He catches it and manages to keep a straight face. He can hear Boss laughing at him as the camera clicks again.

"Easy there butter fingers," Boss teases, removing his arm from around Bat's shoulder. Kaz rolls his eyes and slides the gun onto his back. 

"Say that again and I'll turn you into a butter face. Stay safe." Boss shrugs, and goes to sit in the helicopter. Kaz grabs a bag on Bat's belt as he passes, stopping him before can get in the chopper too. Bat turns and smiles at Kaz. 

"Come home safe, Bat," he says, tugging him into a one armed hug. Bat stiffens, but returns the hug. 

"I will." he responds, awkwardly shuffling into the helicopter. Boss is looking at Kaz with a curious expression as the rotors start. Kaz waves as it lifts off, smiling softly. He hopes that they can find Chico and Paz. They didn't deserve to be POWs

 

Morpho and the B squad are on their way back with Chico and Paz when Huey calls. The inspectors are here.

Kaz is walking to the main controll tower when hell breaks loose. There's an explosion and his world tilts. Helicopters start swarming like flies, and spraying bullets like rain. Soldiers are jumping from the choppers, guns out and aimed at Kaz's men. 

Kaz ducks behind a corner, screaming orders into his com. Anyone with a semi is to focus on the helicopters and protecting others. If you have a pistol get a fucking semi. Head to the evacuation points. Med bay get the sick and injured onto life boats and get the fuck out. Protect your brothers in arms as best you can. 

He flags two soldiers over to him, loading up his gun and easily shooting down two black uniformed goons. This had to be Cipher. It was a fucking trap all along. Kaz begins to slowly pick his way through the Base. Its utter chaos. Explosions, screaming, dead bodies. Kaz hates it. He doesn't get as overwhelmed in combat as before, but watching this happen to his family, to his home.

No. He can't think about it. Not now. He had to get out. The chopper is inbound he has to make sure he gets as many out in it as possible. 

He scans the sky and feels momentary relief at the sight of Morpho zooming in. The chopper doors are open and he watches Boss lay down cover fire for them from above. 

Not one to question providence, Kaz and the men quickly make their way towards it. Taking down as many enemy soldiers as they can. 

Kaz ducks behind a line of shipping containers as Boss leaps out of the chopper, eyes cold and gun blazing. He focus on taking out the line of enemy soldiers in front of them. Barely registering Boss shooting down a helicopter thirty feet from them, taking out half the opposing force in one fell swoop.

He hears the scream of "Incoming" but its too late. A missile explodes infront of the crate they're hiding behind, throwing Kaz and the others to the ground. He groans in pain and reflexively curls in on himself. His eyes burn from the acrid smoke and flash. He squeezes them shut before attempting to blink the pain away. 

He can barely hear the second shout of incoming over the ringing in his ears as he struggles to orient himself. He struggles faster, out of the corner of his eyes he can see the man holding the launcher fall to the ground, dead. He's pulled to his feet by Roaming Tiger and allows himself to be dragged away, as he desperately tries to get the dizzy sensation out of his head. 

He feels another hand on his side and hears Boss' familiar grunt as the man drapes his arm onto his kevlar clad shoulder, dragging him away from Tiger and too the chopper. Boss is cool to the touch and Kaz feels a very brief sense of relief that the man is here with him. 

He turns to look back, seeing Tiger and four others following behind. He tries to recall their names, but he can't. 

He watches in horror as a coms tower tips and falls with a cacophonous crash, causing Mother Base to shudder and a black cloud of dust rise. 

The world tilts again and Kaz sees soldier after soldier fall dead. His family. Someone is screaming no and he can't tell if its him. Boss shoves him into the helicopter before turning around to continue shooting. 

Kaz is dazed and shakes his head, grabbing a gun and firing over the remaining two soldiers desperately. The world is spinning so fast and his ears are still ringing. Its hard to focus, nothing feels real.

Kaz helps Grasshopper climb into the helicopter, and Tiger dies in Boss' arms. He hears the gut wrenching, almost animalistic scream from Boss as he charges forward. Firing into the chaos, blind with rage. 

Kaz sets his gun aside and reaches out, to Boss. To his burning home.

"Snake!"

The clip runs dry. Boss throws the gun and turns, eye flashing with primordial rage as he reaches out and takes Kaz's hand.

"Go," He yells as Kaz pulls him into the helicopter. Morpho doesn't need to be told twice. 

Mother Base is burning. The fires are high, lighting up the ocean as if it were day. There's a scream of metal on metal as the main deck tips, sliding into the cold sea. Kaz wants to look away. His head hurts. His body hurts. His eyes burn. But he can't, he stares. He cracks. 

The door closes as he stumbles back, falling to the floor in a heap. 

"The inspection was nothing but a smoke screen." he stares at the floor, only seeing an after mirage of death. 

Chico is speaking, Kaz can't hear it.

"I heard explosions, then," Kaz stumbles to his feet, he can barely hear himself think let alone speak, "they played us like a damm fiddle!" he screams, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles pop.

He can't think. He can't reason. Everything's gone everything's burning. They're dead. They're dead. They're dead. 

He feels his hands clench around Snake's strong shoulders. He sees the Man's stunned face as he screams weakly into it, "Give it back," 

He's shaking, he knows Snake can feel it, "This isn't right that was ours!" he shakes Snake roughly, the other man can't meet his eyes. He pulls away as Snake opens his mouth to speak and smashes his hand against the doors.

It hurts, but the pain is like a phantom. Its barely there over the pain he feels inside. He's losing control, he's scared. Unhinged. 

"We built it dammit!" Kaz wants to cry. He wants to scream and beg and die. His breaths are heavy and his gaze slowly turns to Paz. 

Her hair is short. Her face is fucked. Medic is leaning over her, checking her wounds.

Like a switch that's been flipped, Kaz is filled with rage. So much he sees red. 

"You spying bitch...!" He growls, a fucking hypocrite to the end, shoving Bat out of his way roughly. He slams his hands down on either side of her head and screams into her semi conscious form,

"C'mon start talking, bitch!" he digs his nails into her weak shoulders and shakes her, "C'mon get up and start talking!" what is he saying? What is he doing? He shouldn't be acting like this.

Paz coughs blood into his face and fearfully gets to her feet, stumbling away from Kaz and directly into Boss, taking him by surprise. 

He lunges forward, "You little!" he's grabbed around the midsection by Bat and dragged back.

"Stop it Kaz. You need to breath. Focus on me," Bat's voice is gentle and close. Kaz feels himself relax slightly, his thoughts slow. He needs to think. He needs time. He takes a slow, shuddering breath in, and slowly let's it out as Bat's gloved hand runs down his back. 

Paz is talking. Rambling about a bomb. He can hear Snake responds, but what little focus he had was on Bat and his warm hand. 

The door opens. Paz is staring at Snake, and Bat's eyes widen in horror. Kaz can't hear her words. He can only see the fear and shame flash across the two mens expressions. 

Paz falls backwards, out of the chopper. Bat lunges forward, a second faster than Snake and Kaz, arm outstretched. The only thing keeping him from going out after her was Kaz grasping the back of his jacket and stopping him. 

As if in slow motion, an explosion is heard. He can see Bat gracefully slide infront of Snake, in front of the door, and open his arms wide. He turns his face away and for a second it feels like he and Kaz lock eyes. Until the force throws everyone inside against the wall.

The ringing is back. Kaz watches Boss slam into the wall with a pained grunt. Bat falls onto his chest, then slumps to the floor in front of Kaz, unmoving. The helicopter shudders but remains in flight.

The crunch of metal on metal is a disgusting sound. The cold water filling the chopper shocks Kaz into action. 

He grabs the medic, pulling him onto his shoulders and yanks Boss' arm. Practically throwing him out of the sinking chopper. Chico is dead. He saw him get impaled by shrapnel. Morpho is dead, he was hit by the rotor of the enemy chopper that crashed into them. Grasshopper couldn't swim, he's as good as dead. He kicks, swimming out of the door and breaching the surface, gasping. 

Boss is a few feet away, silently drowning. A stunned and distant look in his eye, he probably has a concussion.

Kaz flips onto his back and drags the limp form of Bat onto his chest, pressing the larger mans back against his chest and keeping his head above water, like an otter. He kicks with his feet, grabbing Boss' arm as he passes and tugging him along like a ballon

"Kick," He grunts, and thankfully Boss does. 

Kaz manages to drag the two men through the water to a empty life boat. He ignores the corpses floating in the water. One problem solved, but he can't get Bat and Boss into the raft alone. Not when Bat has at least 150 pounds on him dry. 

"Snake," 

Boss still has a far away look in his eyes, he's drowning again.

"John,"

The man slowly looks at Kaz, a hint of clarity in the grey blue eye "Get in the boat," its an order.

Boss somehow manages to pull himself up and into the raft. Kaz heaves Bat up and hopes to god Boss grabs him and drags him on.

Thankfully Boss gets the hint and pulls the limp medic onto the raft. Kaz pulls himself up after, panting from exertion.

The enemy choppers are far in the distance. The smoke and fire of Mother Base are small, but they hurt. 

When Kaz looks at Boss he sees the mans eyes flutter shut and he pitches forward. Kaz barely catches him and lays him next to Bat. 

With a shakey hand he pulls the flare gun from the medic belt, jumping when a grisly mangled and blood covered hand grabs his wrist.

"Kaz," oh god, Bat's voice was raspy and weak. He looked awful. Face covered in cuts and burns, but his eyes. The clear blue shone in the dark. Kaz pulls his sunglasses off and leans down to hear him.

"Kaz...I.." His breathing is heavy as he struggles to speak. Blood is pouring from his lower lip. Its practically sliced off, there's a chunk of his ear gone. 

Bat's other hand reaches up to his neck, and he clumsily tugs off his necklace. He weakly raises his arm and pushes the chain over Kaz's head. Bat's arm drops and the tag falls heavy against Kaz's chest.

"L-love you," Bat chokes out, gurgling slightly from the blood flowing into his mouth. His eyes slowly close.

Kaz quickly turns the mans head to the side, allowing the blood to drain out. He raises an arm and fires a single flare into the air. 

He takes Bat's left hand into his own, entwining their fingers. Then he gently takes Boss' hand too. Holding tight to the two men he would die for.

"I love you," Kaz whimpers, squeezing both mens limp hands. He could feel their pulses, weak but present. 

He's talking to them both. Staring down at their bloody faces taking raspy breaths. He hears a chopper. 

They took it from him. XOF. Cipher. Zero. They took everything. They took his home. The one he built. They took his family, the ones he told to be strong. To protect each other. To unite beyond their borders.

They took the men he loved. They reached into his lock box of joy and hope and pillaged it for all it was worth. A home, a family, and the only two people on this fucking planet he loved with all his heart and soul that it hurt. 

It was his, dammit! 

"If I make it through tonight," Kaz chokes out, looking up to see a United States chopper hovering nearby, soldiers coming out to help, "then I will get it back,"

There are very few things that go beyond all borders. 

War. Pain. Rage. Love. 

And as his home burned behind him, Kaz kneeled, a human effigy to all those things. Cipher would pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this was only supposed to be 3 chapters. But you guys gave me so much support it just kinda blossomed? Im really not much of a writer. This is my first Actual Fanfic so thanks for bearing with it!
> 
> Im gonna start on a part 2 set in tpp and maybe even part 3? I dunno. Till then au revoir


End file.
